Flash From the Future Towards the Past
by WhiteEyedHyuga
Summary: Naruto's Daughter comes to the past to change the events that occur in the future taking her squad of ninja's name by the 9th Hokage as Shadow ninjas she will encounter there enemy in the past to change the future will have a naruhina, mainly oc
1. Chapter 1

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

Sitting in the center of his office is the 8th lord of Konoha working hard thinking why he wanted this job so bad now that he had it. "Shikamaru!, get your lazy ass in here!" the 8th called toward his advisor in tactics. In came and older looking Shikamaru dressed in a Jounin outfit like his father before him.

"You called, Naruto-sama" Shikamaru said lazily then bowed to show him some respect.

"Drop that -Sama bullshit, we are friends here so just call me -kun" Naruto said starting to get pissed at the lazy ninja.

"Hai, my apologizes Naruto-kun" Shikamaru said then went to the chair that was in front of Naruto's desk and sat down.

"My Daughter, how is she doing, you went on a mission with her last?" Naruto asked.

"I'm impressed by her abilities to be honest, she's only 7 years old and already fights at the level of a Kage, not even your 2nd daughter has this much power and abilities, Hanako-chan is something else in fact even my son doesn't want to get on her bad side." Shikamaru said.

"How was the mission?" Naruto asked.

"We encountered 5 Jounin level ninjas, and 10 Chunnin level ninjas, Hanako-chan soloed four of the jounin as if they were childs play for her, in fact I never seen a child with this much power and skill, even though the Jounins said that I'm the dangerous target they were never expecting Hanako-chan to decimate them like she did." Shikamaru said.

"What how did she Decimate 4 Jounin level ninjas?" Naruto asked not believing his daughter got this strong.

Shikamaru explained the details of the mission

---------------------------

"My my, a squad of Konoha ninjas, there is a big bounty on their leaders head so be careful when you fight him, as for the others I know nothing of them so they will be pushovers" the rock village ninja said pointing to Shikamaru's group.

"Let's go and kill these fools, you 3 follow me" said the 2nd rock village jounin to 3 chunnins.

"We should throw them off guard that is what we will do then you guys will attack while they are distracted" the Jounin said again now leading his group to behind the Konoha ninjas.

"Just make sure you keep formation, Hanako-chan don't go to far ahead and Ryo and Rio stay with in the formation and keep on guard we are in Iwagakure territory" Shikamaru said.

Hanako is a girl with Blue-black hair like her mother, Blue eyes like her father dressed in a black outfit similar to Naruto's outfit in his genin days.

"Yeah- yeah, hmm, Shikamaru-san we have 4 ninja's approaching from behind us and another 11 coming from the right" Hanako said.

"What, how do you know?' Shikamaru asked.

"I can see them, I might not possess the Byakugan like my sister but I still can see all around me as if I did have it" Hanako said.

They went to a stop to wait for the impending attack on them as the 4 ninjas approached them

"Who are you guys, and what do you want from us?" Shikamaru asked.

"It won't matter you guys are going to die here" the Jounin said.

Hanako then turned toward the advancing ninjas to her right and threw a Kunai strapped with an exploding note attached toward the forest "Shadow Kunai Jutsu" Hanako said and her one kunai turned into 100 kunais heading toward the group that was approaching there right flank.

"Shit, Souya watch out they know you are coming" the Jounin said but was to late as he saw his 4 jounin and 7 chunnin team mates die from the blast of the 100 kunais -boom- "you bitch your going to pay for that attack" the jounin then charged Hanako but didn't expect Hanako to move with such speed that she countered his attack with a chakra enhanced strike to his chest which sent him flying through 4 trees behind him and into a cliff side.

"Guess Sakura-chan taught you that one" Shikamaru was impressed by her abilities the 3 rock village chunnins realized that the girl in the Konoha group is the real one to fear she just killed 11 ninjas and most like severely hurt another.

"Who the hell are you?" the 1 Rock village Chunnin asked.

"I'm Namekaze Hanako, and you guys underestimated me if you really thought 15 ninjas would beat me" Hanako said.

"What the Hokage's daughter" the 2nd Chunnin said.

"I heard of her, she went trough the Chunnin selection exam and eliminated all her competition in just the 2nd test by her self only her squad made it through" the 3rd chunnin said.

"Shit no wonder she decimated us, she not human I say" the 1st Chunnin said again.

"Wow that's rude" Hanako said. She then started her own original jutsu "Time Desertion Jutsu: Speed of the Heavens" and with that she moved so fast that the chunnins where left on the ground in seconds now the Jounin she sent flying finally came back.

"That bitch" the Jounin said "Earth style: Dragon rock missiles" and 2 rotating dragons came from the ground toward what he thought was Hanako, but it went through her after image and she appeared behind him.

"Wind Style: Wind Vortex Jutsu" Hanako then sent the Jutsu into her opponent and sherred him to bits.

Shikamaru never seen a 7 year old possess so many jutsus it surprised him, it surprised him even more that she used an elemental style Jutsu on her opponent as well, but what surprised him the most is she just killed 5 Jounins and 7 Chunnins by her self, he heard rumors that she was a genius but he thought it to be mere speculation and sadly Naruto hasn't taught the girl a single jutsu and yet she's this powerful he would hate to have to go face to face with her now seeing what she can do he doubt he could survive the girl himself.

The 3 chunnins then got up to try and leave but were stopped by Hanako when she got in front of them "Hey where are you guys going?, you started this fight are you not going to finish it?" Hanako asked.

The sweet on the 3 chunnin started to drop 'this girl is insanely powerful she would decimate us' the 1st chunnin thought. "We're sorry but we can't beat you" the Chunnin said.

"I thought so, you guys are jokes, you don't deserve the rank of Chunnin, Wind Style: Wind Typhoon Jutsu" Hanako said and sent the jutsu at the Chunnins catching two of them in the attack killing them. She then let the 3rd run so to relay that if they encountered her to turn the other way "You better run and inform your superiors if any of your ninjas encountered me they better turn the other way" she laughed.

"Hanako, that's enough" Shikamaru said 'this girl is way to strong she just killed 14 ninjas by herself and she barely broke a sweet' he then thought.

---------------------------

"I see she's growing more arrogant" Naruto said.

"Hai" Shikamaru said

"I know she didn't pick that up from me or her mother so were did she get this arrogance" Naruto wondered "I should teach her maybe it will teach her to be more reserved and not as blood thirsty"

"Hai, that might be a good idea, Naruto-kun" Shikamaru said.

"She applied for the Jounin exams just 2 days ago, and from the sounds of it she may pass it just by skills alone" Naruto said.

"The Jounin examination is in 2 months, I hope you can teach her some consideration for the enemy by then" Shikamaru said.

"I'll try, but she is as stubborn as me" Naruto said.

"Yeah but stronger then god knows what, she can go solo as her own squad and crush her opponents, she's to strong" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru I would like to speak to her so can you go get her?" Naruto asked.

"Hai" Shikamaru said as he got up from the chair and started toward the door.

"You might find her at Ichiraku" Naruto said as Shikamaru left.

'Hanako, you are growing to powerful, I'm afraid that the Anbu captains might try to recruit you into their ranks' Naruto thought as he stood there looking out his window towards the Hokage Monument.

-----------------------

Wow there's Chapter one tell me what you thought reviews are always great so let me see them, I fear I might have made Hanako to powerful Hanako has great knowledge in wind style jutsus as well as some jutsus she has read about in a scroll, but her original jutsu Time distortion is what will give her, her time traveling jutsu to come to the past. Truth is when I came up with Hanako she was 5 times more powerful then this so I did weaken her a little truth is originally she was going to already be an Anbu at age 7 so I changed that I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

Naruto hears the knock at the door to signal the arrival of his daughter Hanako "Enter!" Naruto daughter then entered along with Shikamaru "you sent for me father" Hanako asked.

"Yes, I have reached a decision, that I will be training you and teaching you a few moves, do you understand?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Thank you f-father" Hanako said.

"I also understand that you showed little to no mercy to a beaten enemy why?" Naruto asked.

"Mercy? Would the enemy show us mercy if they would have defeated us?, would the enemy spare a single life if we were beaten? I think not, so I determined that the fewer enemies we have the better off our village would be" Hanako answered.

'Now, that is an interesting answer, she considered the situation from the enemies perception' Shikamaru thought.

"I see, once this training is done and you finish the Jounin test, I will be placing you into the Hokage's Anbu branch, you can consider this an honor" Naruto said.

"Really father, the Anbu? Aren't they the most elite ninjas in our village?" Hanako asked.

"Hai, they are just don't disappoint me" Naruto said.

"Hai, I will try to live up to your name father" Hanako said.

"Our training session will begin in 2 hours so meet me at training ground 7" Naruto ordered.

"Hai" Hanako said.

"Dismissed" Naruto said then Hanako bowed turned around and walked out the door.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure it was wise to place her in the Anbu black ops?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I didn't place her in the Hokage's branch she would have been recruited by Danzo's broken faction of Anbu, think about it" Naruto said. "She is extremely skilled at the age of 7, and I rather her work under me then the root division of Anbu" Naruto said.

"Danzo is dead, yet his division of scum still exist?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm afraid so, he still has some loyal to his idea" Naruto said.

Naruto then got up and started heading to the door, "Well before heading to the training ground I'm going to see how Hina-chan and Haruka-chan are doing" Naruto said then walked out the door.

As he walked he just thought of the way things are going , his daughter being stronger then he ever was when he was her age 'Hanako is going to end up an Anbu captain I can tell' Naruto thought 'she is already one hell of a ninja' then he finally made it to the Hyuga training ground and entered. "how are my 2 most favorite people doing today?" Naruto asked.

"Naru- we are doing fine, what brings you here?" Hinata asked.

"Father, I learned a new jutsu" Haruka said bubbling away proud of herself.

Haruka is a girl with an optimistic personality similar to Naruto in many ways when he was younger has Black-blue hair like Hinata as well as the Hyuga Blood line trait the Byakugan so she has those pale hyuga eyes, in many ways she is Hinata with Naruto's personality.

Naruto couldn't stop but laugh at Haruka's response. "That's great squirt, so what did you learn?" Naruto asked.

"I learned how to use Uncle Neji's 64 strikes attack" Haruka said.

That was when Naruto saw Neji panting by the wall catching his breath "why are you exhausted?" Naruto asked.

"Your daughter has your Stamina" Neji said "we have been going at it for 3 hours already and she still has chakra left, she really is your daughter"

At this both Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "So Hina-chan how is our soon to be born child?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his hand over Hinata's stomach area

"She's fine, how was your day Naru-?" Hinata asked.

"It's going great, it seems Hanako has quite the abilities, she has killed 5 jounin and 9 chunnins on her last mission with out any help" Naruto said.

"What!" Neji couldn't help but be surprised "How did she kill 5 jounins?" Neji then asked.

"Long story, anyways I will be training her from now on" Naruto said. "So if you would excuse me, I have to start heading to the training grounds"

"Show here a little compassion alright Naru-" Hinata said.

Naruto then left and started heading to the training grounds 'so what should I teach her first, I know I will teach her the Shadow Clone Jutsu then when she skilled enough we might start the training for the Rasengan' Naruto thought, as he arrived at Training ground 7.

"Your late papa" Hanako said.

"I'm the Hokage, I'm never late" Naruto said.

"So what are you going to teach me papa?" Hanako asked

"I was thinking the Shadow Clone Jutsu, what do you say?" Naruto asked.

"No, thanks already know it" Hanako said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" then there were 12 Hanakos standing in front of Naruto.

"Fine we will teach you the Rasengan" Naruto said 'when did the Shadow Clone Jutsu become so easy to learn that even a child learned it' Naruto thought.

"I will start by showing you the Rasengan so pay attention then we are going to get some supplies so we can start the training exercises" Naruto said and started forming the Rasengan.

"Ooh, pretty" Hanako said.

"Pretty?" Naruto said and sent the Rasengan into a tree destroying it

"Nice, that Jutsu will come in handy" Hanako said.

'Kids these days, impressed by just a chakra ball' Naruto said.

"Let me try" Hanako said.

"It's impossible with out training Sweaty" Naruto said.

Hanako then started to form the Rasengan in her right hand.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"I'm a fast learner" Hanako said.

"I can see that" Naruto said.

"I can see a move used once and normally pick it up, at the academy I was always ahead of every one else when it came to Jutsus I think this is what my Kekkei Genki mutation developed into a from of copying Jutsus after all I don't seem to have the Byakugan yet I can still use it's effects" Hanako said.

"I see so your Kekkei genki works like the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"No, the Sharingan can copy Jutsus while they are being performed, I can't do that, I can only copy Jutsus I have seen before" Hanako said.

"I see that is how you keep getting more and more Jutsus" Naruto said.

"It also seems I can copy the effects of other Kekkei Genki's to" Hanako said "in essence copying the Kekkei Genki"

"Your kidding me" Naruto said.

"Nope, I'm not kidding" Hanako said.

"I sure hope your one of a kind" Naruto said "I don't want my unborn child to have this ability"

"Ouch papa that hurt, how can you put me down like that" Hanako said.

"I can since you're my Daughter" Naruto said then started laughing and his daughter joined in on the joke.

"Anyways it doesn't seem I can really teach you anything since you can pick up the jutsu right away, I know I will show you the perfected Rasengan" Naruto said as he created the wind style Rasengan "Just don't use this Jutsu it can kill you the user along with your target" Naruto said.

"I see, thanks father" Hanako said.

'That kid is way to strong for her own good' Naruto thought then started to leave "Dinner is at 8 so don't be late" Naruto said.

"Hai" Hanako said.

Naruto then started to head to his estate to get ready for dinner.

------------------------------

There's chapter 2 it appears that Hanako has quite the ability yes in fact it might be strong enough to kill Maderra that is the idea laughing right now, to bad she can't copy moves as they are used but still she is quite powerful learning jutsus as they are used, I also introduced Haruka to the story it will most likely be a few chapters of character development before we get to the true action of the story. In fact I'm introducing the members of the Shadow squad right now and I introduced you to the leader Hanako and her tracker Haruka I still have 2 more members to introduce there medic Yukiko and there tactical expert Shinto who was described in the first chapter by Shikamaru also there is sometime before they start after all Hanako is to be 17 when she goes back in time so they have 10 years till that happens I'm been debating if Hanako's youngest sister will jump on the time travel ban wagon as a stowaway or not so give me feed back if she should or not, I have planned this story for both aspects if she does there brother will to

.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

Yukiko is sitting in her class room waiting for Iruka to enter thinking 'I wish mom would have taught me some cool jutsus I feel like I'm the only one without a jutsu to my name, all these people look so strong'

"Haruno Yukiko" Iruka called taking attendance

"Here" Yukiko said standing up letting her presence known.

"You can sit back down Haruno-san" Iruka said and she sat back down.

"It's odd that the Hokage is willing to put someone new into the class mid term but, allow me to introduce you to Hyuga Haruka" Iruka said and in came Haruka a 5 year old girl younger then even Yukiko who was the youngest person in class till Haruka came in.

"Iruka-Sensai, is it wise to let a 5 year old girl into the academy?" one of the ninja hopefuls asked.

"Haruka is a portage in the Hyuga clan in fact don't let her age fool you she could most likely crush everyone in this class when it comes to Taijutsu, in fact at age 5 she is better then Neji was at age 5 and Neji was considered the genius of the Hyuga clan." Iruka said. "Haruka you can take a seat next to Haruno-san"

"Hai, so which one of you is Haruno-san?" Haruka asked.

A pink haired girl with Black eyes stood up to show the new girl where she was. Haruka then walked to her seat and sat down next to Yukiko.

"Hello, Pinky my names Haruka" Haruka said giving Yukiko a nick name on the first day.

"Pinky, Pinky, how dare you call me Pinky" Yukiko said taking offense to being called pinky

"Oooh, your mad I'm so sacred" Haruka said sarcastically.

"Oh that does it you want to fight fine after school in the courtyard you and me" Yukiko said.

"Hate to say it but you can't beat me, I'd crush you" Haruka said.

"We'll see about that" Yukiko said.

"If I win, from now on your name is Pinky, but if I should lose then I will call you by your name, that is a big IF" Haruka said.

"Your on" Yukiko said 'Shit Iruka-Sensai said she might even be the best Taijutsu expert in class, I can't beat her' Yukiko then realized. Then Iruka continued his lesson after Haruka took her seat.

---------------------

Class has just ended and the children are now filing out to head home

Yukiko is trying to speed off so she doesn't have to fight the Taijutsu hardened Haruka when she was cut off.

"Wow, Pinky your not dipping out on our fight are you?" Haruka said.

"N-no, I-I wouldn't dream of it" Yukiko said sweating now that Haruka called her on her bluff.

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked Pinky" Haruka said.

At this statement Yukiko was starting to regret challenging Haruka to a fight.

"I'll tell you what I won't use any actual Jutsus, so that it will be a more fare fight, after all I don't want to completely embarrass you " Haruka said laughing.

This calmed Yukiko down 'that gives me a slim chance of beating her then'.

"So how about we start" Haruka said and started charging Yukiko.

Yukiko then threw a punch but Haruka dodged-it with ease then Haruka hit Yukiko to her right side and all at once Yukiko felt the pain of the blow even though it was just a graze. "what the hell that hurt like a bitch" Yukiko said.

"No shit, I do train in soft style Taijutsu" Haruka said.

Then Haruka hit Yukiko again giving her more pain just from the contact

"I thought you said you wouldn't use jutsus" Yukiko said.

"I'm not" Haruka said. "But if you want to see a jutsu then I will show you a jutsu" then Haruka assumed a stance with one arm out toward Yukiko the other away from her "8-Tri-grams Rotation" Haruka said and Rotated knocking Yukiko into the side of the building this one move knocked Yukiko out cold.

"Damn Pinky, Your not very good are you?" Haruka said. "Word of advice don't start a fight if you can't win it"

Haruka then walked home going 'I hope not everyone in the academy is that weak' Haruka thought.

-------------

1 hour later

Yukiko finally came to 'damn I feel like I been ran over by a train' Yukiko thought 'that's right Haruka-san just totally kicked my ass' Yukiko then got up but felt all the pain come rushing her all at once and she started to cry at this exact moment Iruka came walking by "Haruno-san what are you still doing here?" Iruka asked then noticed she was crying "What happened?" Iruka then asked.

"Haruka-san beat me up" Yukiko said crying still

"I told you guys in class that fighting her would be a bad idea" Iruka said.

"I do find it hard to believe she would just kick your ass, with out you provoking her though" Iruka said.

"Now she is never going to stop calling me Pinky" Yukiko cried some more.

"I'll tell you what I'll talk to your mother about teaching you at least a way to defend your self against opponents like Haruka" Iruka said. And walked Yukiko home.

-------------------

Sakura finally got back from the Hospital were she just got through with mending a broken arm of one of the kids when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming" Sakura said.

"Hello, Mom I'm home" Yukiko yelled.

"What you should have been home hours ago" Sakura yelled.

"She got into a little fight with the new kid" Iruka said.

"A fight?" Sakura asked.

"The fight wasn't pretty, in fact Yukiko-san was completely crushed, Yukiko-san was no match at all for Haruka-sama" Iruka said.

"Haruka?, as in Hyuga Haruka" Sakura asked.

"The very one" Iruka said.

"I do find it hard to believe she started the fight then Haruka is a sweet child maybe a bit like her father but won't just beat someone up for the hell of it." Sakura said

"I suggests that you at least teach Yukiko-san a way to defend her self against someone like Haruka-sama" Iruka said.

"I guess it is time I taught you some jutsus, but physical combat is not my strong suit, even though I can hit like a tank, my fighting abilities are more defensive then offensive since I'm trained as a Medical Ninja, I can teach some Genjutsus though" Sakura said "But that will involve great chakra control meaning we need to do some Chakra control exercises, Starting this weekend we will start going over these exercises so we can start teaching you Genjutsus, but the truth is some Genjutsus won't work on a Hyuga. You can't truly fool there eyes so some Optical Genjutsus won't work."

---------------------------

Well there's chapter 3 it appears Yukiko isn't all that strong compared to Haruka who is a year younger then her but believe me Yukiko will get stronger but I doubt she will ever be stronger then Haruka

Yes in my Story Sakura has Genjutsus but not very many in fact Kerunai's Son will be Yukiko's sensai and teach her Genjutsus to a high degree then her mother will be teaching her Medical jutsus too after she becomes a genin but truth is there is nothing that Sakura can really teach Yukiko since she requires Chakra control exercises which is not something young Academy students go over to great degrees just enough to pass the Genin exam to take the real test. Haruka will not be on the same team as Yukiko after the academy and will be placed on a team with her Aunt Hanabi. Now just one more member of the Shadow squad to introduce and that will be Shinto. In fact if your wondering about Shinto, he already Graduated the Academy at the same time Hanako did and was placed on the same team with her but since the Chunnin Exams they were placed on separate teams the next chapter will introduce the Lazy assed Shinto but reviews r always nice so give me some reviews and I still need to know if Hanako's Youngest Sister will come back or not give me feed back if you want that to happen we have 2 or 3 more chapters till it happens

So

a) Naru Hyuga goes back in time as a straggler

b) both Naru and Minato Hyuga go back in time as Stragglers.

Or c) Neither go back.

Let me know which so I can let it happen if you don't then I will chose one , I'm trying to make this more active so by the time traveling chapter depending on the votes I will determine if the 2 go back in time


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.**

**--------------------------**

**2 Years passed**

"**Shinto-kun, you are very skilled, and I am going to nominate you and your squad for the Chunnin exam this year" Konohamaru said**

"**It's too, troublesome, why can't I just stay a Genin?" Shinto said.**

**Shinto is a Green eyed Brown haired kid dressed in a fishnet shirt with a brown shirt over it Black pants and a nasty attitude with a short fuse which he inherited from his mother but normally calm and collected like his father.**

"**Shinto-kun if you don't go through it then none of you can" Konohamaru said.**

"**I see, so if I don't participate my comrades can't either, fine I'll do the troublesome exam" Shinto said. **

"**Hanako-sama is your Junior yet she out ranks you, why because she wants to be promoted, she wants to prove herself, and now she set a few new records because of it" Konohamaru said**

"**She has eliminated every squad in the chunnin exam by the 2nd**** test, and set the record of completing the 2****nd**** test in 50 minutes, She has Become an Anbu at the age of 7 and an Anbu Captain by age 8, I don't expect you set any records but to complete the exam and become Chunnin, can you do that Shinto-kun?, just complete the test" Konohamaru said **

"**Fine I will try to pass the test, but I make no promises, if it becomes to troublesome then I will quit" Shinto said. After saying this Shinto takes off for his house.**

'**Shinto-kun, you really are a piece of work' Konohamaru thought 'thing is you have Haruka-sama, and Yukiko-chan participating too, and it is said they both are very good, two of the best out there at the rank of Genin, and they won't stop there, if your not careful they could crush you, Haruka-sama has developed a jutsu that can severe Chakra from a distance, and Yukiko-chan is the greatest genjutsu user out of the genin taking this exam but we will see what you do when you come face to face with them'**

**-----------------------------**

"**Hello, Shinto-kun, I hear from Konohamaru-kun that you will be participating in this year's Chunnin exam?" Shikamaru said.**

"**He convinced me to" Shinto said.**

"**Well, be careful, you will be going against Haruka-sama and Yukiko-san durning the exam" Shikamaru said.**

"**What?, Konohamaru-Sensai never said anything about that" Shinto said.**

"**He figures that you staying behind like this and let those two surpass you would look bad on your part" Shikamaru said. "After all you have been a Genin for 3 years and they are fresh Genin"**

"**I guess I see your point, but I still see this as troublesome" Shinto said.**

"**I had the same outlook on life, that things that didn't concern me where troublesome and did not require my attention, yet I changed since I realized that as a ninja I can't run away but face my opponents head on , running away will not change fate, if your to change your fate then take it head on if you don't you will regret it." Shikamaru said. "My sensai was killed before my very eyes, that is when I realized my mistake, I don't want you to follow the same path."**

"**Alright father, you proved your point I will try a little harder but don't expect me to go all out" Shinto said.**

**---------------------**

**Start of the Chunin exam**

"**My my, Haruka-chan, it's you" Yukiko said**

"**Of course, Pinky-chan" Haruka said.**

"**So how does the completion look like?" Yukiko said.**

"**They all look like the normal crappy ninjas" Haruka laughed.**

"**Nice, this means we should easily make chunnin" Yukiko said.**

"**I'll tell you what, Pinky-chan, if you make it to Chunnin I will stop calling you Pinky" Haruka said.**

"**What?, I got used to the nickname, what will you call me then?" Yukiko said.**

"**How about, Screw-up" Haruka joked "for real I will stop calling you it and start referring you by your name" **

"**Ok, fine by me." Yukiko said "Hey isn't that Shinto-san" Yukiko said pointing at Shinto.**

"**What, Shinto what is he doing here, he was a Genin when my sister was, and she's a Jounin now" Haruka said.**

**Then Shinto and his squad walked up to Yukiko and Haruka "Hello Haruka-sama, Yukiko-san" Shinto said.**

"**Well, considering skills, I would say the biggest competition of everyone here, would be Pinky-chan and you Shinto-kun" Haruka said.**

"**Really, you consider me to be one of the biggest competition?" Yukiko asked.**

"**Of course, I've heard you have improved immensely and most likely be the hardest person here to beat" Haruka said.**

"**Hmph, I find it all troublesome" Shinto said.**

"**Every one take your seats we will now be starting the Chunnin exams" Kiba said. "I will be your proctor for this part of the exams"**

"**You will be taking a test to check on your knowledge there are 10 question the first 9 will be giving from the get go, the last will not be giving till 10 minutes remain in the test, do not allow me to catch you cheating, if you are seen cheating you will have a point removed from your over all score everyone starts with 10 points each questing answered wrong on your test reduces your score by a point, if we catch you cheating more then 3 times you automatically fail" Kiba said then continued "you will come up here and draw numbers for arranged seating" **

'**hmm, this is odd, there are 2 to many students here, meaning that they are a chunnin or Jounin put in to help catch cheaters or to cheat off of' Haruka took note 'don't know which, but will find out soon'**

"**Good you each will no be placed in a seating arrangement based on your numbers" Kiba said.**

"**Now if the Chunnins will come in" Kiba said and in walked 15 Chunnins to observe the test.**

"**you have 1 hour, begin" Kiba said.**

**Everyone then turned the paper over and saw that the test was way to hard to answer, Haruka looked it over and thought 'humph, I see so those two extra people are to cheat off of, Byakugan' and she saw one that seems to know the answers and she wrote what he had answered. Meanwhile Yukiko looked at it and went 'wow how can I answer these question I know only ¾ of them, I know Demon Dark Door Genjutsu', and she put the whole class under a genjutsu with out them noticing and started writing answers down on her paper from her neighbor who seemed to be one of the Chunnins.**

'**I see Yukiko and Haruka both know what this test is about, how interesting, It's to test your information gathering skills and they both realized it, they are good' Shinto thought 'I find this test to be troublesome, but the answers are to easy to come up with humph what ever, I will just answer 6 question and go to sleep, till the last question'**

'**Wow Haruka-sama and Yukiko-chan are good, I don't think any of the chunnins realize they are cheating, and there partners are doing fine too, Shinto just passed out what the hell, he's so much like Shikamaru it's not funny' Kiba thought then looked at his watch 'well 2 minutes left' by then 35 of the 50 squads were eliminated by the chunnins "Ok last question, but before I ask it, I will give you a choice you can stop here and not flunk if you get this question wrong or to continue and risk failing if you answer this next question wrong, if you chose to answer it and answer it wrong you will never take another chunnin exam as long as your ninjas, or you can withdraw now and can take the next chunnin selection exam in 6 months?" Kiba asked.**

**Of the 15 squad that remained another 8 dropped out "so the 7 squads that are left will attempt the question?, this is your final chance to withdraw" Kiba asked. 'wow Haruka, Yukiko and Shinto's squads are going to be staying none of them seem to be wavering' "test is over the 7 squad that are here pass the 1****st**** test." Kiba said.**

"**What we passed" said a ninja from the cloud village.**

"**The idea of this test is to test your information gathering skills, if you where caught you risk giving your village bad information which can cost lives hence why ninjas were eliminated when caught cheating more then 3 times on this test, the 2****nd**** part of this test was to test to see if you would risk everything to complete your mission, if you took the safe path you will never be of any good to your village and were eliminated as well, the job of a ninja has no safe paths, it is either do the mission or live your life in shame" Kiba said.**

**Then at this moment Ino entered the class room "wow, nice job Kiba-kun, you reduced the number of squads taking the test to 7, truth is by the end of my test, we will have eliminated another 5 squad at least" Ino said. "Meet me out side by training ground 48 you have 10 minutes to get there then I will explain the next test" and Ino then left.**

**---------------------------------**

**There is chapter 4 the next Chapter will cover the forest of death and show how wrong Ino was when she predicted 5 squads will be eliminated, any ways tell me what you thought there is about 3 more chapters till I do another time skip and this time it will get to the point of the 9****th**** Hokage coming into power after Naruto.**

**Who should I make the 9****th Hokage? Give me some insight and let me see your guesses so I can see if I can stump anyone.**

**Please reviews are always good.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

The 7 squads are formed up in front of the Forest of Death awaiting there 2nd test when Ino stepped forward to tell them what the test is "For this test we will be testing your abilities to protect your mission objective and to secure from your enemy there message carried in a scroll at the same time, be sure to not look at the scrolls contents doing so will mean your forfeited from this test you will have 3 days to complete the objective and make it to the tower at the center of the training ground, if you do not make it within the time allotted you will fail this test." Ino said.

"Now we need you to fill out these permission slips stating that if you die in there Konoha will not be liable, once done your squad will come up to the stand and you will be giving a scroll, you need one earth and one heaven scroll to complete this test, 4 teams will be given the earth scroll, 3 will be giving the heaven scroll, which means one team will be eliminated no matter what." Ino continued "once every team has a scroll we will guide you to the start points and on go you will enter the Forest of Death."

After her explanation Yukiko, Shinto, and Haruka met with each other "Here's the plan each of us are on different squads it was stated earlier that only 2 squad will make it so here's the idea, our 3 squad will work together to eliminate the other 4 then we all will head to the finals each of our squads having an earth and a heaven scroll, what do you guys say?" Haruka asked.

"Sounds Troublesome, but if we go thru with it I will not need to work to hard to go on in this test, so my squad is in" Shinto said.

"How about you Pinky-chan?" Haruka asked.

"If you planned it, it should work, so my squad is in" Yukiko said.

"Great now really this message to our squad members in 2 days we will meet up at the tower with all the scroll we have secured, so we can distribute them among our squads so we can go to the next test" Haruka said.

"Hai" Yukiko and Shinto said in synch.

"Now lets sign this slip and turn it in" Haruka said "so we can start this test"

Their 3 squad then turned in there permission slips and got their scrolls, there squads then got into position to start the test.

"Begin in 3, …2, ….1" Ino said starting the test.

As Yukiko's Squad entered they started to head into the Forest

"Here's the plan we have formed an alliance with 2 other squads, we will eliminate the other 4 squads if we come across them all scrolls we have secured will be brought with us to the center of the training grounds at the tower's base" Yukiko said.

"But what if the one of the other squads secure the scrolls before us?" Yukiko's partner in black asked

"Then we will break the alliance, but only if that happens" Yukiko said.

"So which squads are we allied with?" said the team mate dressed in blue.

"Nara Shinto's squad and Hyuga Haruka's squad" Yukiko said.

"I see so your best friend, and the experienced Genin" the boy in black said.

"Right, now let's get going" Yukiko said.

---------------

With Shinto's Squad

"Ok guys, ahead of us is a squad, Renji can you tell what squad it is?" Shinto asked

"Yeah it appears to be a Stone Village squad" Renji said.

"Ok, I will draw there attention and bind them with that we will eliminate them one by one and get their scroll" Shinto said.

"Right" Renji and the only female in their squad said in synch.

"Ok, here I go" SHinto said.

Shinto jumped past the Stone village ninjas and landed in front of them.

"Hello, I believe you guys have something that belongs to us, your scroll, Shadow Bind Jutsu" Shinto said paralyzing his targets in place "now guys" and out came his team.

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu" Renji said and sent a huge fireball at there opponents Shinto released his jutsu in time for the Fireball to blow there opponents await.

"Let's see what scroll these idiots had" Shinto said and found a Heaven's scroll "Damn, A heaven's scroll"

"Guess we continues searching" said Renji.

"No worries, we have two heaven scrolls and Haruka has one, they can't complete the test without going through us or Haruka" Shinto said.

"What are you talking about Shinto-kun?" the girl asked.

"Ami-chan, I had made an alliance with Haruka and Yukiko's Squads" Shinto said.

"I see, so we work together to eliminate the 4 reminding squads then we see our squad and the other 2 in the 3rd test" Renji said.

"Correct, we just need to get rid of the other 3 squads." Shinto said.

"Right the other 3 squads are squads from the nations of rain, stone, and cloud" Ami said.

"Let's go, and work our way to the tower." Shinto said.

-----------------------------

Haruka squad

"I see we have 2 squads fighting each other ahead of us, Cloud and Rain, this makes it easier for us, for we will eliminate the winner and capture both scrolls from them." Haruka said.

"Tina-chan you go right, Rukiko-kun go left, and I will go up the middle" Haruka said.

They split up and went to advance on the 2 squads, by the time they were down fighting each other the winning squad was attacked.

"8 tri-grams, 64 strikes" Haruka went in and knocked out 1 of the enemy ninjas while the other 2 just realized what happened when each took a short sword through them courtesy of Tina and Rukiko

"That was too easy" Haruka said. And found 2 earth scrolls.

"That makes it so our squad and Shinto's squad can go on" Tina said.

"Exactly, now lets head to the tower" Haruka said.

------------------------

Back to Yukiko's squad

"Ahead of us, is a rain village squad" Yukiko's partner in black said.

"Right let's wipe them out, Nine Gates of Hell Jutsu" Yukiko said shrouding the Rain village ninjas in a genjutsu.

"Rei-kun, Mamoru-kun go and kill them before my jutsu wares" Yukiko said as her team mates killed the 3 rain village ninjas while they were stuck in the Genjutsu.

"Let's see what scroll they had, damn an earth scroll" Yukiko said, "Let's head to the tower"

"Right" Rei and Mamoru said in synch.

---------------------

2 hours later

Shinto and Haruka's squad finally made it to the tower.

"Hello Shinto-san" Haruka said.

"Hello Haruka-sama" Shinto said

As they exchanged greetings Yukiko's squad then showed.

"Hello guys" Yukiko said.

"What scrolls have you found?" Haruka asked.

"We have found a heaven scroll but need an earth scroll" Shinto said.

"We have an earth scroll but need a heavens scroll" Yukiko said.

"Easy then you two will exchange earth and heaven scrolls" Haruka said.

Which they did

"Now let's enter this tower" Haruka said.

The three squads entered the tower completing the test and received an explanation of the test.

------------------------------

There's Chapter 5 and we are getting closer to judgment day. The next chapter will cover the 3rd test which will be a tournament style elimination wonder who will win and who will get promoted to Chunnin. Truth is only 3 people will get promoted in this tournament and they are the 3 members of my future Shadow squad.

But who will win the tournament I will leave it to your imagination but will let everyone take a poll

a. Haruka

b. Yukiko "Pinky"

c. Shinto

Who do you think will win.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

The three squads are lined up in an area within the Tower waiting for the Hokage to come out and explain the idea of the test. Then out came Kakashi.

"Hello, Chunnin hopefuls" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sama, why is he here?" Haruka asked.

"Sorry but the 8th had an important meeting to attend, so I will be giving you the explanation to what this test is about" Kakashi said. Then Kakashi looked at the squads and noted that all 9 Genin there were Konoha ninjas.

"I guess the other nations don't make ninja's like they use to" Kakashi commented "we have 3 Konoha Genin squads that made it by the first two test, the next test will take place in 1 month in front of an audience in which it will be a tournament style fight"

"Now let me explain the purpose of this test, it is to test a nations military strength of there young ninja's by pitting them against each other, which it appears that Konoha is the strongest nation when you consider how many ninjas that are here are all Konoha ninjas, not a single squad from another nation made it to the 3rd exam" Kakashi said. "Great job, all of you, now we shall draw lots to see who will fight each other in the tournament"

"Haruka you will be fighting Rei" Anko said.

"Mamoru will be fighting Renji" Anko said.

"Ami will be fighting Yukiko" Anko said.

"Tina will be fighting Rukiko" Anko said.

"Shinto will advance automatically to the 2nd round in which he will fight the winner between Mamoru and Renji" Anko said

"The tournament will have Haruka and Rei fighting in the first round, the 2nd round will have Ami and Yukiko fighting, the 3rd round will be Mamoru and Renji, and the final round will be Tina and Rukiko" Anko said. "So use the next month to improve your jutsus to get ready for the 3rd test, is there anything else you like to say, Kakashi-san"

"No that is all, dismissed" Kakashi said while looking into his book Make-out Tactics.

"When was the last time you had to give this explanation, Kakashi-san?" Anko asked.

"It's been 3 years since the last time I gave this explanation, ever since I was the 7th Hokage, I was happy to turn it over to Naruto When he was ready, I hated the job" Kakashi said.

"I can see why, but anyways, I can tell you just didn't care about explaining it" Anko said.

"Not really it is pointless, all the squads that made it here are Konoha's" Kakashi said.

"I see, I guess I see your point they will only be proven Konoha's strength in the next test, anyways." Anko said.

-------------------

28 days later

"So Pinky-chan, I wish you luck at the Tournament" Haruka said.

"I wish you luck to Haruka-chan, and may the best person win" Yukiko said.

"It's all too troublesome, I think I may with draw if I end up fighting either of you in the tournament" Shinto said.

"Ooh, don't be like that Lazy-kun, then the only challenge I will have is Pinky-chan" Haruka said.

"I don't really care, you two can tear each other apart for all I care, I just find it to troublesome" Shinto said.

"Wow, your attitude needs work, Shinto-kun" Yukiko said.

"Well see you guys in two days, so long Pinky-chan, Lazy-kun" Haruka said and left heading home.

"Well, I wish you luck to Shinto-kun" Yukiko said.

"--" Shinto then left heading home too.

--------------------------

Day of the tournament.

"Welcome everyone to this years tournament to determine who are next Chunnins are going to be" announced Naruto "The proctor for the exam will be Anko, now if the 1st two contestants will enter the arena we can start this tournament" and out came Haruka and here opponent Rei.

"The fight will take place on my command go, you will fight till I determine one of you are unable to continue or give up" Anko said.

So assuming a position on either side of Anko, Haruka and Rei are getting ready to fight.

"Begin" Anko said.

"Clone Jutsu" Rei said making clones of him self 4 to be exact.

"Byukagan, you can't hide from me" Haruka said. And advanced on Rei.

"Shit, my clones are useless against you" Rei said.

"Afraid so, here I go, 8 Tri-Grams Kunai shot" Haruka said as she shot her Kunai at Rei only missing by an inch.

"Wow, your aim is bad" Rei said.

-Snicker- "We'll see, 8 Tri-grams Kunai slash strike" Haruka said then started attacking Rei but never connecting with each slash she took he dodged.

"Your pitiful" Rei said.

------------

"He's done, he can't even use chakra now, Haruka-sama toys with her opponents some times and this is her most nasty ability" Tina said.

"What?, your saying that Rei was playing into her trap?" Mamoru asked.

"Not really, he just doesn't know what she can do" Tina said.

----------------

"How about I finish this, Earth Style: Earth Mud Bomb Jutsu" Rei said but nothing happened.

"What, my Jutsu, what happened to it?" Rei asked.

"Easy, I been severing your chakra network with each slash of my Kunai's, you where done at the start" Haruka said laughing.

"What?" Rei didn't get what she said but knew it was bad.

"It means your screwed" Haruka said.

"As if" Rei said starting to charge Haruka.

"You fail, 8 Tri-grams Palm Rotation" Haruka said and hit the incoming Rei and sent him flying to the Stadium wall knocking him out.

"Winner of this match is Hyuga Haruka" Anko said.

Haruka then walked back up to the waiting area for her second match.

"The next match is Ami vs. Yukiko" Anko said.

Both Ami and Yukiko enter the arena now.

"Let's just see how good your Genjutsu is?" Ami said.

"Ready, Begin" Anko said.

"Demon Illusion Jutsu" Ami said.

"Dark Death Jutsu" Yukiko said casting her own Genjutsu. The two battlers stood there then Yukiko broke free of the genjutsu Ami casted on her, "What a weak Genjutsu" Yukiko said, that was when Ami finally broke free of Yukiko's Genjutsu.

"-pant-I never seen a Genjutsu that powerful before" Ami said.

"Hmph, you know nothing of my abilities, Demon Hell's Gate Jutsu" Yukiko casted yet another Genjutsu on Ami. In which Ami screamed and was met with great fear and as this Genjutsu maintained Yukiko then advanced on Ami super charging her fist with Chakra and hit Ami in the chest sending her flying into the Stadium wall and trough it knocking her completely out and unable to move.

"Winner, Yukiko" Anko said.

---------------

Renji won his fight against Mamoru followed by Rukiko's win over Tina.

"The Next Fight is Renji vs. Shinto" Anko said.

And both contestants entered the arena Shinto following Renji slowly as if the whole fight is to Troublesome to actually do.

"Shinto-kun, I will not lose this fight against you" Renji said.

"What-ever" Shinto said not really caring about it.

"Ready Begin" Anko said.

Shinto then quickly jumped back into the shadow of the wall awaiting Renji to come at him.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you are planning, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb" Renji said as he sent a fireball at Shinto.

"How troublesome, -" Shinto then dodged the attack but went into Renji's next attack from his side "Your done, Shinto-kun" Renji said.

"Shadow Binding Jutsu" Shinto said from the shadows.

"Shit" Renji was caught and off guard and Renji then saw the Shinto ahead of him puf away into smoke.

"A clone jutsu?" Renji coursed his luck.

"Afraid so you made this fight to easy Renji-kun" Shinto said "Wind Style: Wind Hurricane Jutsu" and Shinto sent the wind Jutsu at Renji releasing Renji of his shadow jutsu as the wind jutsu sent him flying into the Arena's wall knocking him out.

"Winner of this match is Shinto" Anko said.

----------------------

Well there's chapter 6 and the 1st rounds are over Guess the next round is as such

Haruka vs. Yukiko, and Shinto vs. Rukiko.

Guess there are still some tricks to be yet revealed but Haruka sure has a playful side toying with her opponent before knocking him out and Shinto seems to be full of surprises I wonder Maybe the underdog will win this one or maybe it will be the unexpected Yukiko, or the extremely talented Haruka 2 more till the fateful day that I call judgment day and believe me when I say it will be full of surprises.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

"We will now hold a brief intermission, so in 1 hour we will resume the Tournament" Anko said

"Wow, Lazy-kun that was great you got your opponent off guard, I don't know if I can beat you" Haruka said.

"I might be able to" Yukiko said.

"That is only if you can beat me Pink-chan" Haruka said.

"You guys sure are putting on the show, I'm impressed" Hanako said as she entered the waiting room.

"Hanako-onee-chan, what are you doing here?" Haruka said.

"Hello Hanako-sama" Shinto said.

"Namekaze Hanako, it awesome to finally meet you" Yukiko said.

"Yeah, you three are the ones to watch in this tournament, the next match might determine the winner though, if Yukiko-chan wins she has the tournament won, if Haruka-chan wins then Shinto-kun will win this tournament, that is my theory" Hanako said.

"So I'm the only one here that you believe can beat Shinto-kun" Yukiko said.

"Yeah, not to put down my sister or anything of the sort, but all her jutsus require her to get up close and personal" Hanako said. "which plays into Shinto's hands, your genjutsu might be the only thing that can compete with Shinto without getting up close and personal"

"So who do you think will win the bout between Yukiko-chan and Haruka-chan then?" Shinto asked.

"Well Yukiko-chan has her work cut out for her but the odds are not in her favor" Hanako said. "Hyugas won't succumb to genjutsus easily especially those that target visually it will be harder to succeed"

"Well, so if I can beat Haruka-chan then I will have this tournament in the bag?" Yukiko said.

"As if you can beat me Pinky-chan" Haruka said.

"Well, I need to get back to the stands the next round of bouts are about to begin" Hanako said.

"Shinto rest assured you already got the ninjas thinking about you for Chunnin, Yukiko and Haruka this next match might confirm yours" Hanako said then walked out the door.

"Wow, so Lazy-kun already has the vote for Chunnin" Haruka said.

"How troublesome" Shinto said.

"The next match will begin in 2 minutes so if Haruka and Yukiko can come down to the arena we will begin" Anko said.

--------------

"The first match of the 2nd round is between Haruka and Yukiko" Anko said as Haruka and Yukiko enter the arena.

"Well Pinky-chan, I wish you luck, your going to need it" Haruka said.

"Same to you Haruka-chan" Yukiko said.

"Let the fight begin!" Anko said.

"Byukagan!" Haruka said.

"Dark Shadow Illusion Jutsu" Yukiko said putting Haruka into a genjutsu "guess your all talk"

Yukiko then advanced on her target with a chakra enhanced fist ready to hit Haruka but then Haruka pulled out her Kunais breaking free of the Genjutsu and performed her nastiest jutsu on Yukiko "8 Tri-grams Kunai slash jutsu" she ended up severing Yukiko's Chakra in her whole right side before Yukiko can back off.

"Damn-it that was my strongest Genjutsu" Yukiko cursed.

"Hmph, if that is all you got you can't beat me Pinky-chan" Haruka said.

Yukiko then super charged her fist and hit the ground with it collapsing the ground around her "I'm not done yet" Yukiko said.

"It doesn't matter what you do you can't hide from my eyes" Haruka said.

"Demon Dark Door Jutsu" Yukiko said placing a Genjutsu on Haruka but not letting Haruka know she performed a Jutsu.

Haruka then advanced on the image of Yukiko to finish her but hit nothing but illusion. "What" Haruka said.

Then from her right side Yukiko then hit Haruka with a Super charged punch sending her flying into the wall of the stadium "Got you -pant-" Yukiko said.

"That hurt like a bitch" Haruka said getting back up.

"I see it wasn't enough I used to much Chakra on that last Genjutsu" Yukiko said.

"You can't win" Haruka said.

"I can see that, Proctor I forfeit this match I can't beat her as I am" Yukiko said.

"The winner of this match is Haruka" Anko said.

------------

"I saw that coming, Haruka-chan nice try but you got lucky, if you didn't severe her whole right side that one punch would have knocked you out." Hanako said "Yukiko-chan got overconfident and let her guard down, that is why she lost"

-------------

"Pinky-chan, that was a nice fight, if you had all your chakra you would have beating me" Haruka said. "Good thing I severed your chakra to at least your right side"

"Yeah I see that -pant-" Yukiko said.

"The next match is between Shinto and Rukiko" Anko said.

Rukiko then entered the arena "Shinto-kun please enter the arena your match is about to begin" Anko said.

"How troublesome" Shinto said.

4 minutes later Shinto entered the Arena

"Nice of you to finally come" Anko said "Ready Begin"

Shinto then jumped into the shadows

"I see, the same trick you used on Renji" Rukiko said.

'Let's see how can I put him down?' Shinto thought "the sun will be setting soon and this situation will get bad when it does" Shinto said.

"I can wait till the sun sets if you want" Rukiko said.

"Hmph, this is going to be troublesome" Shinto said. 'the ground being the way it is helps me' Shinto thought thinking up a way to beat Rukiko.

"Shadow Binding Jutsu" Shinto said.

"You can't reach me with that" Rukiko said but was caught in the justu. "What how"

"The ground isn't exactly level thanks to Yukiko, so the whole ground provides shadows, you are finished" Shinto said "Wind Style: Wind Hurricane Jutsu" Shinto said as he sent the wind jutsu at Rukiko sending him flying into a wall"

"Winner, Shinto" Anko said.

"We will now hold a 2 hour break then we will start the final match" Anko said.

Shinto went back up to the waiting area

"The sun will have set by then, if I end up fight Hanako in the dark I will lose" Shinto said.

-------------------

2 hours have gone by

"Now for our last fight Haruka vs. Shinto" Anko said. "The dome will close over head so we will begin the match after it closes"

The stadium then went from an outdoor Stadium to an indoor Stadium

Haruka and Shinto entered the Arena to get ready for the final fight.

"Let the last match begin" Anko said.

"Byukagan!" Haruka said.

"This is going to be extremely troublesome" Shinto said.

"8 Tri-grams Kunai storm Jutsu" Haruka said unleashing 10 kunais at Shinto, Shinto ended up dodging 6 of them and took one in his arm.

"If your jutsu works like the last jutsu you used on Yukiko-chan, then if I'm right my whole right arm has been striped of all it's chakra wielding ability" Shinto said.

"Wow, you are good" Haruka said.

'damn even if I caught her in my binding jutsu I won't have enough chakra to use my wind style jutsu, I won't even be able to hold my binding jutsu for more then 2 minutes either' Shinto thought 'this is not going to end favorably for me'

"Let's end this, even you know you don't have enough Chakra to perform both your Shadow Binding Jutsu and your Wind Hurricane Jutsu, So you should just come and try to end this fight" Haruka said looking at his chakra and realizing that he barely has any left.

"Proctor, I forfeit this fight" Shinto said.

"What!?" Haruka said.

"As you said, I don't possess enough chakra to win, so why should I bother" Shinto said.

"Winner Haruka" Anko said.

"Great, the fighting is Over" Naruto said. "Now the judgment for who gets promoted is now in, the 1st one to be promoted is Shinto, Grats to you Shinto, next up is Yukiko great try in beating Haruka, if you had all your chakra you would have succeeded, and lastly Haruka taking advantage of your enemies weakness proves you are capable and know how to fight with little to no problem"

"Now take a week off and rest up, you need it" Naruto said "This concludes the Chunnin exams"

"Wow, Pinky-chan I guess I can't call you Pinky-chan anymore" Haruka said.

"If you want you can keep calling me it, I know how much you love calling me that" Yukiko said.

"Thanks Pinky-chan that means a lot to me" Haruka said.

"You guys are such great friends" Hanako said as she entered to congratulate the 3 newly promoted Chunnins.

"Of course" Yukiko and Haruka said at the same time.

"How troublesome, if you can excuse me I will be going now" Shinto said.

"Well, I'll see you at home Haruka-chan" Hanako then walks out following Shinto.

"Well, Pinky-chan, I'll be seeing you around it is getting late" Haruka said and left.

"I have a feeling that the 4 of us are going to end up on the same squad some day" Yukiko said having a gut feeling then went home.

------------------------------------

There's chapter 7 I guess Shinto didn't quite win, and Yukiko sure put up a good fight against Haruka, well the next chapter will be after another time skip to 1 year before the set age for the story so getting a feel for the characters will finally come to an end, in the chapter Yukiko, Haruka, and Shinto will all be Jounins and on the Anbu squad different one I will say in fact Haruka will be on an Anbu Hunter squad aka "Hunter Ninja", Yukiko will be on a Medical Anbu squad and Shinto will be on an information gathering squad. The list of Hokages that I have listed so far are as follows since people want to know who they are, I will leave the 9th in question till it is time to introduce him.

Hashirama Senju 1st

Tobirama Senju 2nd

Hiruzen Sarutobi 3rd

Minato Namikaze 4th

Tsunade Senju 5th

Danzo 6th

Kakashi Hatake 7th

Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze 8th

???? 9th

The reason Haruka is using Hyuga as her clan name is because she is heir to the Hyuga clan so she won't use her fathers clan name unlike Hanako who isn't the heir and is using Namekaze as her clan name. Also even though Hanako is older then Haruka, Hanako doesn't have the Byukagan hence can't be the heir to the Hyuga clan. I will be covering this later in the story as well.

Reviews are always nice so bring them on.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

7 years have passed since the Chunnin exam and Haruka is now in a Hunter ninja squad in the Hokage's branch of Anbu now a Jounin, Yukiko has become the 2nd head nurse of the Konoha Hospital as well as Jounin leader of an Anbu Medic Squad, and Shinto has also become a Jounin reluctantly, and is now an Anbu who helps to gather information especially through interrogations, also Hanako has officially become the Hokage's branch Anbu commander incharge of the Anbu in the Hokages absence.

Currently Hanako is standing in front of Naruto in his office.

"You have sent for me, Hokage-sama" Hanako said wearing a fox mask.

"Yes, you have an infiltration mission, the Stone Village is plotting to start a war, I want you to infiltrate the Stone village and gather all the information you can, since it is impossible to locate you due to that Genjutsu cloak you possess you can avoid all forms of detection, you are to leave immediately, and use whatever is necessary to complete the mission, just don't do a repeat of what happened in the Village hidden in the Forest." Naruto said.

"They brought it on them selves it would have been easier if they left me with the information rather then try to prevent me from getting back" Hanako said.

"You complete wiped them out!" Naruto yelled.

"They got what they deserved for interfering with my mission" Hanako said.

"By the time you came back to the village with the information, the information became useless since you killed the whole village's shinobi population." Naruto said.

"I will try not to wipe out the Stone village then" Hanako said "I will be on my way then"

"As usual we don't have the ninjas to send to back you up Madera is up to something and the Anbu we have will have to remain here for the time being so you will be going solo" Naruto said.

"Doesn't bother me, everyone else just slows me down anyways" Hanako said.

"So get to it, dismissed" Naruto said then Hanako left to prepare for the mission to the Stone Village

"I hope she doesn't do something reckless, she has develop the reputation to complete her mission with out fail, in fact she has been giving the code name by our village enemies as the Ninja Reaper, since everyone who fights her dies without second thoughts, yet known by are village and our allies as the Whirlwind Princess due to how fast she can wipe out an enemy" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah she's already in 10 nations Bingo book as the top ninja in fact, it states to run on first sight of her if ever going against her, hell even the Kages have referred to her as the biggest threat to the ninja world and that no one would be able to kill her even if they have a buju in them she is already rated as a ninja beyond the level of Kage in fact she is considered the strongest ninja in our whole nation, even stronger then me" Naruto said.

"Yeah that is the rumor, Hanako-sama is the most powerful ninja to ever be in this ninja village, there is no ninja stronger then her, after all she has destroyed 2 Ninja villages all by her self assonated 25 village leaders and 2 Nation lords, taking on 300 ninjas at once and destroyed them all in one jutsu, those who fight her have a death wish" Shikamaru said.

"I agree she has grown to powerful, in fact even if Madera where to fight her he would be killed" Naruto said.

"Even someone as strong as Madera can't hold a candle to Hanako's abilities" Shikamaru said.

"I just hope she doesn't completely wipe out the Stone Village, then the 5 great Ninja nations will be reduced to 4" Naruto said.

"Yeah, and Hanako can do it to, she has token on 3 S-class criminals all at once and killed them all in 3 minutes" Shikamaru said.

"Her mirror image jutsu I would wager" Naruto said.

"The one that makes a clone of the enemy and has them fight it" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, the clones are as powerful as the real thing, so while the clones are keeping each one occupied she will go one by one and wipe them out taking her time, then there is her S-class forbidden Genjutsu, that once placed under it you are as good as dead, she killed a genjutsu master of the cloud village using it, Nightmare Illusion Jutsu" Naruto said.

"Yeah, report has it that the Genjutsu is impossible to break out of alone, it has a nasty side effect that causes brain damage and even death if not released by someone else, I wonder how the jutsu works" Shikamaru said.

"She said that no Genjutsu expert will be able to ever learn it since it doesn't follow the sense of conventional Genjutsus, and in fact that the only other person is even close to being able to learn it is her own sister Haruka" Naruto said.

"That's a scary thought" Shikamaru said.

------------------------

'Great the Anbu commander seems to be going on a mission, this should make the task of acquiring the Kyubi easier, the only reason I have not made a move is because of her but now that she will be away I can now go after Naruto' Madera thought

"Kisame, you're the only member left besides me, you will draw the attention of the village then I will go and confront the Hokage and take his Buju -Laugh-" Madera said.

"Right, with Hanako out of the village it should be easy to destroy Naruto" Kisame said.

"Not exactly, but still if I can't acquire the Kyubi I will free it from it's host and unleash it on Konoha" Madera said.

---------------------------

"The sooner I get this job done the sooner I can return" Hanako said "Haruka-chan keep an eye on Naru-chan and Minato-kun, as well as mother"

"Will do, what about father?" Haruka asked.

"He's a Kage he will be fine if something happens" Hanako said.

"Right" Haruka said.

"Well, I will be going now" Hanako said leaving the village to head toward the Stone Village.

"Don't go over board ok, Onee-chan" Haruka said.

"I'll try not to" Hanako said "but I make no promises"

----------------------------------

"There she goes, are you ready Kisame?" Madera said.

"Yeah, in 2 hours we will attack and defeat Naruto" Kisame said.

------------------------------------

2 hours later

"Naruto-kun, the village is under attack by Kisame, he seems to be drawing our ninjas after him, I believe this is part of a plan to get to you" Shikamaru said.

"I believe you are right, he's drawing our ninjas so Madera has an opening to come at me" Naruto said.

"I see you understand what I was going to say" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, how about I go out and greet our guest" Naruto said, then Naruto walked to on top of the Hokage tower to await Madera to show up.

"You finally showed, I guess you're the one behind the rumors of the Stone Village build up of military might?" Naruto asked.

"You were expecting me?, I'm impress Naruto" Madera said.

"Hmph, you have no idea, but I get it, you knew I would send Hanako on that mission, and with her out of the village it would be easier to get to me" Naruto said.

"You surprise me Hokage, and now I will get your Buju and release them on the world -laughing-" Madera said.

"Hmph, afraid I can't let you do that, I will finally put an end to you, Madera" Naruto said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said creating 30 clones

"Hmph, more is not always better Hokage" Madera said.

"We will see" Naruto said and 25 of his shadow clones went on the offensive attacking Madera but kept going through him.

'He kept 5 clones back, why?' Madera thought

At this moment the five Naruto clones that stayed back entered sage mode and Naruto released one "Let's see how good you are" Naruto said and his 25 Shadow clones also upgraded to sage mode.

Madera then used his Sharingan's Amaterasu dispelling the 25 clones in one jutsu. "Well, I see now the 5 clones were meant to charge your Sage chakra, while the other 25 where to distract me" Madera said.

"Let's see how good you really are Madera, Wind Release: Rasen-Shurkin" Naruto then sent his jutsu at Madera in hopes to kill him, but Madera dodged the attack and the Rasen-Shurkin exploded to his left side disrupting his phase shift jutsu and Naruto punched Madera in the face sending him flying into the Hokage monument, Naruto following after him.

"Guess, your going to make this hard, Sharingan, If I can't beat you then I will release the Kyubi from you and destroy this village" Madera said attempting to break the seal of the Kyubi, Naruto starts yelling in pain as Madera continues and finally breaks the seal unleashing the Kyubi on Konoha.

"Well, I will be seeing you again Konoha, and hopefully in runes -laughing-" Madera then left running from the village.

--------------------

Meanwhile as the Hokage fought against Madera.

"Kisame, You are subject to the crimes that you have committed, and your punishment is death" Haruka said.

"You wish, as we speak Madera's plan is going on with out a hitch -laughing- and soon you Hokage is going to die" Kisame said.

"Pinky-chan go get Hanako-onee-chan before she gets to far out of range we might need her" Haruka said.

"But" Yukiko said.

"Go, I can handle this" Haruka said.

"You sure have a lot of chakra, but that won't matter since you are going to die today" Haruka said as Yukiko left after Hanako.

"Hehehe, I'm going to enjoy this, Water Style: Deep Sea Jutsu" Kisame said as he started to flood the area in water.

"You're a fool, 8 Try-grams Kunai Storm Jutsu" Haruka said unleashing 25 Kunais at Kisame 2 of them hitting his sword arm as he deflected the attack with his sword.

"Hmph, you are already falling into my trap, 8 Tri-Grams Kunai slash Jutsu" Haruka said and she swings to kill Kisame with each and every swing severing more and more of his chakra network with out him noticing.

"I say it's time I finished this, 8 Tri-grams Pinpointed 64 strikes" Haruka then used her Kunais in the normal 64 strikes not just closing chakra points but completely destroying them.

"I would be surprised if you could use a jutsu now" Haruka said.

"-pant- we shall see, Water style: Water Shark Missiles" Kisame chanted but nothing happened "What?"

"Hmph, your finished Divine Assault: 8 Gate Assault" Haruka said as she hit Kisame's 8 organs killing him.

"Fool, you underestimated me" Haruka said but at this time and explosion occurred at the Hokage Tower and what she saw brought fear to her, it was the Kyubi. "You got to be fucking kidding me"

"What's going on Haruka?" Hanako asked now showing up with Yukiko following her out of breath

"Madera and Kisame attacked the village, and it seems that Madera unleashed the Kyubi on us" Haruka said.

"This is bad, I never wanted to use this but I have no choice, Awaken" Hanako then unleashed her full power and red demonic chakra engulfed her making her 10 times stronger and faster.

"Leave the Buju to me" Hanako said as she went to defeat the Kyubi.

"Free at last, I shall destroy you fools, and then I will kill that fool Madera!" the Kyubi said.

"Not if I can't help it" Hanako said.

"Who the hell are you?" the Kyubi asked.

"I am Hanako, and I shall seal you forever in the realm of Hell" Hanako said.

"As if you have the power to do that" The Kyubi said.

"9 Gate Seals" Hanako said as she threw Kunais to nine sides of the Kyubi surrounding it. "Enjoy your trip"

"What?" The Kyubi yelled.

A portal opened with the Kyubi in the center, and when the light died down the Kyubi was gone, after using the Jutsu Hanako then passed out due to chakra exhaustion and was bed ridden for the next 3 months.

---------------------------

"We need to nominate a new Hokage now that the 8th was killed in that last battle" One of the Village elders said.

"I nominate Sarutobi Konohamaru, he was taught by the 8th once and is the strongest Ninja in this village besides Hanako" Kakashi said.

"If you believe he is ready Kakashi-sama, then I guess we will accept his nomination, from this point on Konohamaru is the 9th Hokage." said the Fire Lord.

"Shino-san go fetch Konohamaru" the 2nd Village Elder said.

"Right" Shino said and left.

-----------------------------

Well there's chapter 8 really didn't want to kill Naruto but I had no choice but too in order to move the story along so now I have introduced the 9th Hokage, the next chapter will cover the formation of the Shadow Squad and Hanako's time travel Jutsu. Hanako will not awaken her true power due to the strain it puts on her she will only use it once more in the story, but you will have to wait to find out when. Hanako is equal to a SS-class ninja and when full released she upgrades to SSS-class She is stronger then even Naruto by the time she turned 16 even though Naruto is a Kage, You would think the strongest ninja would be made Hokage but not the case, Hanako would have refused the offer if offered to her the position of Hokage.

1 Year will go by between this chapter and the next and now I need to know if you guys want Hanako's Brother and Youngest sister to come back into the past as well since it happens in the next chapter please give me you Opinion if they should follow or not.

a. Naru goes to the past

b. Minato goes to the past

c. Both go to the past

d. Neither go to the past

I have the story thought up for all 4 scenarios so tell me what you want to see?

And give me reviews, as always reviews are always nice.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

1 Year after Naruto's death

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Hanako said.

"Yes, it's been 1 month since you resumed you duties as a ninja" Konohamaru said.

"Yes, I know, it appears that when I activate my Blood line it has a nasty side effect." Hanako said.

"If you call being Hospitalized for 4 months and unable to use Jutsus for 7 months more, a nasty side effect" Konohamaru said "You are forbidden from using it again, I can't have my best Ninja on inactive status for a year after every use"

"Never really planned to ever use it, I had no choice, if I didn't seal the Kyuubi the Village would have been destroyed" Hanako said.

"Never mind that, I called you here because I want to make an elite squad to take down targets like Madera" Konohamaru said.

"What do you mean?, are you planning on using me in the squad?" Hanako asked.

"The squad is to be known as the Shadow Squad, and I would like you to be there leader, what do you say Hanako-san" Konohamaru said.

"There is no one that can keep up with me, they will only slow me down." Hanako said.

"I want to avoid another situation in which you would be forced to use the full power of your blood line." Konohamaru said.

"So who's going to be on my squad?" Hanako asked disappointed.

"I chose the ninjas for this squad based on there abilities and what would benefit the squad" Konohamaru said "your tracker and scout will be Hyuga Haruka, your sister, your squad will also have a field medic and she is Haruno Yukiko, and last person I'm placing is an expert Tactician in your squad, Nara Shinto" Konohamaru said.

"Wow, not only do you cover 3 different avenues but their combat skills are different too, Haruka uses Taijutsu, Yukiko uses Genjutsu and Shinto uses Ninjutsu, it is well rounded, but why are you placing me in the squad?" Hanako asked.

"Haruka is the best Tracker ninja in the village, and has skills that can't be matched when it comes to hunting down her target, the idea of this squad is to take the best elements from all the fields and try to balance it into one squad, Yukiko is the best medic ninja in Konoha, she has even exceeded her mother in abilities as a medical ninja, Shinto is the best tactician of his era and can only be matched by his Father, Shikamaru, you are our greatest infiltrating ninja as well as assassin, do you understand where I'm going with this." Konohamaru said.

"Fine, but I would like to test them before I accept them in this squad" Hanako said.

"One more thing, you no longer need that mask, you may remove it" Konohamaru said.

Hanako then removes the mask and underneath it is a beautiful young woman with Hazel Blue eyes that appear white in the sun light, her Blue-black hair reaches down her outfit to mid back length, in fact she appears very much like Hinata except that she doesn't possess the Byukagan. She is dressed in a Black Jounin outfit along with a black vest, Black knee high shorts and black sandals to go along with her outfit, underneath the black Jounin shirt is a fishnet under shirt that exit out over her arms going to her elbows, her Konoha head band tied around her neck also in lined with a black strap.

"You do seem to like the color black, do you wear any other color?" Konohamaru noticed after she removed her Anbu cloak.

"Yeah when I infiltrate Villages I go in with a full dress, sun yellow, since no one can detect me via chakra" Hanako said "So I make it appear that I'm a civilian journeying to the village"

"I see" Konohamaru said.

"Well, I shall go and test my new squad, if they pass I will send them here" Hanako said then went out the door.

"I just hope she can keep up with them she has been unable to use chakra for 7 months since her Chakra network was completely disrupted, in fact I'm surprised she managed to remap her Chakra network so fast" Konohamaru said to himself.

-----------------------------------

"Wow what a dull day" Haruka said.

Then from out of no where a kunai landed in front of her.

"So you are the legendary tracker Haruka?" this mysterious ninja said "You are a threat to my village and must be eliminated"

The unknown ninja went in and attacked Haruka.

"Byukagan!, you're a fool, what? You don't have any chakra?" Haruka said surprised.

"Let's see how good you are" the ninja said.

"Guess the only jutsu I have that is any good against you is my Kunai jutsu" Haruka said.

"8 Tri-grams Kunai Slash Jutsu" Haruka said swiping away at the ninja but the ninja seems to keep out of the Chakra lines of the Kunais avoiding the Jutsu entirely.

"What gives?" Haruka said "I think you had enough fun" Haruka then stops playing around and gets serious but doesn't seem to land a single blow but did manage to severe the ninja's chakra in her left hand.

"Good job, you pass the test Haruka-chan" the ninja said revealing her self to be Hanako.

"Hanako-Onee-chan?" Haruka asked.

"The Hokage wants you to see him at the Hokage Tower" Hanako said.

"Right" Haruka said and left heading to the tower.

-------------------

"Wow, the Hospital needs to hire more people" Yukiko said more to her self.

"Is that so?, why do you say that?' I strange Villager asked.

"It's just, that I've been working non-stop for the past 4 days, and I need a rest" Yukiko said.

"I can oblige Feather Illusion Jutsu" the villager said putting Yukiko into a deep sleep or so he thought.

"Hmph, a Genjutsu of that caliber won't work on me" Yukiko said getting up "Dark Illusions Jutsu, Nightmare of Shadows"

"Hmph, interesting Genjutsu, an Optical genjutsu I would say." the villager said.

"Hanako-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Yukiko asked.

"Wow, guess you figured me out, you passed your test" Hanako said.

"What test?" Yukiko said.

"You will see, head to the Hokage Tower" Hanako said "The Hokage has a job for us"

Yukiko then left and started heading to the tower.

-----------------------------

-zzzzz- -snore-

"Hey, wake up!"

-yawn- "What do you want?" Shinto said waking up from his nice nap.

"I would like to play you in Shogi" the strange Jounin said.

"How Troublesome" Shinto said.

"What do you say" the Jounin asked.

"Fine" Shinto said.

"If you shall lose, you will become my Husband, if you win then I will give you a reward" the Jounin said.

"How Troublesome woman are" Shinto said and started playing against the Jounin.

15 minutes later.

"Wow, you are as good as my father" Shinto commented "Almost"

"You are good yourself" the Jounin said.

"Well, That's Checkmate" Shinto said.

"Congregations, you passed my test" the Jounin then turmed into Hanako.

"Hanako-sama?" Shinto asked.

"Come you are to head to the Hokage's tower" Hanako said.

---------------------

"My Haruka, you most have passed Hanako's test" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Haruka said.

"We will wait till everyone gets here" Konohamaru said.

Then in came Yukiko

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Yukiko said.

"Hello, Pinky-chan" Haruka said.

"Hello, Haruka-chan" Yukiko said.

"Well we are still waiting on Hanako and maybe one other" Konohamaru said.

10 Minutes later in walked Shinto

"Hello, Lazy-kun" Haruka said.

"Hi, Shinto-kun" Yukiko said.

"I guess that means all of you passed the test" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah they did" Hanako said as she walked in.

"Now, what is the reason we are here?" Haruka asked.

The Hokage then explained the idea of this new squad to them.

"I see, so we are now apart of the most elite Squad in Konoha" Shinto said.

"Yes, Hanako is the squad leader" Konohamaru said.

"well you guys can go and get acquainted" Konohamaru said and the 4 of them left out his door.

----------------------------------------------

"Well to start off, let's get an idea of who we are working with" Hanako said.

"I'm Hanako, my likes are Ramen and Katanas, my Dislikes are rogue ninjas who try to overthrow a peaceful nation, my goals for the future is to be the most powerful ninja of all time" Hanako said.

"You next" Hanako said pointing to Yukiko

"I'm Yukiko, my likes is the joy of helping people when they get hurt, I dislike people who hurt others with out a good reason, my goal for the future is to one day bring about a change to the policies of medical ninjas so that each squad will have one" Yukiko said.

"I'm Haruka, my likes is my family, dislikes not really any of your concerns, my goals is to become the heir to the Hyuga clan and to be the strongest Hyuga to ever live." Haruka said out of turn.

"Huh, ohh, it's my turn, I'm Shinto, my likes is to sleep, and nap and sleep some more, my dislikes are work, Girls, and missions, my goal for the future is to someday get married and have one son and one daughter, and retire when my son becomes a ninja" Shinto said.

"Wow, you're a BIG dreamer" Hanako said sarcastically.

"Whatever" Shinto said.

--------------------------

Well I will leave this chapter here, the next chapter will take place in the past after Hanako uses the time travel Jutsu just you wait.

Anyways it might take awhile to update since I will be moving and will not have the internet for some time.

Since I received no answer on my question if Hanako's sister and Brother will go back I will make it so they are not mentioned any more till later maybe in the characters introduction when they introduce themselves to the 3rd Hokage.

Well review the story and by all mean express your likes and dislike about my story.

Also the test where to test Haruka's ability to hit Hanako, Yukiko's ability to counter a Genjutsu, and Shinto's ability to plan a strategy that could be Hanako with out having to fight to see if he can.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

"You sent for us Hanako-sama?" Yukiko said.

"Yes, I have a new Jutsu I want to test, and if it works we can change the 8th fate, and in essence bring him back to life" Hanako said.

"How, Onee-chan?" Haruka said.

"I have just created a 4th variation to my Time Distortion Jutsu, you know of the 1st three, but the 4th one has the ability to adjust time, in essence going to the past or future" Hanako said.

"So not only can you slow time around you making you faster, speed time around a target making them slower, and freeze time on a target stopping them completely you now can make time flow backwards and forwards?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, but don't forget that each of these jutsus have a negative side effect" Hanako said. "Slowing time around me shortens my life span, speeding time around a target lengthen the targets life span, Stopping time screws up my chakra for 3 hours, my theory is that the time travel will cut my lifespan in half"

"Isn't that a little to risky?" Shinto asked.

"If we can kill Madera in the past it will put an end to him here, as it stands now he is to powerful to stop now, also killing him in the past will prevent him from killing Father, and he will be alive in this time period" Hanako said.

"So what time period do you think we will end up in?" Yukiko asked.

"Don't really know, but we will find out" Hanako said.

"Haruka-chan, I need you to get some dark sun glasses to hide your eyes, Shinto you are not to use your Shadow Variations of Jutsus, Yukiko, you don't have anything wroth noting" Hanako said.

"Also we are not to state our clan name in the past so to keep it the way it is" Hanako said.

"Right" Yukiko, Haruka, and Shinto said at the same time.

"So go get ready and meet me here in 2 hours" Hanako said "be sure to pack for 2 weeks worth"

Then everyone went to get ready.

----------------------------------

2 hours later.

"Are you all ready?" Hanako said.

"Yes, let's get this over with" Haruka said.

"Time Distortion Jutsu variation 4: Time Travel Jutsu" Hanako said and the 4 of them disappear into time.

"Be sure to stay in contact with me if you don't we will get separated when we reach are target location" Hanako said.

"Why is it so breezy here?" Yukiko said.

Then without warning a violent gust of wind blew across them forcing them to separate "Shit, you idiots" Hanako yelled and stopped her jutsu.

She appears by her self out around the Nation of Wave 'I guess, I'll get changed into a civilian dress and roam about under the guise of a civilian' Hanako thought and went to change into a red dress of oriental appearance, then she started heading towards a village near by. All of the sudden she heard fighting taking place ahead of her.

"Damn these guys are strong, are they after Tazuna?" Sasuke asked.

"These 6 guys are Jounin level, Tazuna what kind of trouble are you in?" Kakashi asked.

"These guys don't appear to be after Tazuna" Sakura noted when she saw them going after Naruto left and right.

"I agree, they are after Naruto" Kakashi said noticing their attack pattern "who are they"

As one of them reach Naruto about ready to end his life Hanako appeared in between said ninja and Naruto clutching his sword arm.

"Who's that?" Sasuke noted.

"Don't know" Kakashi said.

"Hmph, who the hell, are you guys?" Hanako asked.

"Not any of your concern" the ninja said "just leave us be and we won't kill you, our target is Uzamaki Naruto"

"Really, sorry but I'm afraid you are going to have to die here" Hanako said.

"You really think you can beat us" the ninja said.

"Now answer my question, who are you guys?" Hanako asked.

"Our, boss brought us here to kill him, if we can't kill him then we will kill Hyuga Hinata" the ninja said.

"I see, and why is that?" Hanako said.

"You will never know" the ninja said.

"Well, I guess it's time I send you 6 to hell" Hanako said "Time Distortion Jutsu: Turtle Speed Jutsu" Hanako said slowing the target to a crawl

"Shit, the Ninja Reaper" another ninja said "How the hell are you here?"

"Well, I guess you guys are familiar with me meaning your from where I'm from" Hanako said "That being the case, I can't let any of you 6 live"

"Ninja Reaper?" Kakashi asked.

"Mirror Image Jutsu" Hanako said creating clones of the 6 ninjas for them to fight.

As the fight went on the ninjas keeping getting farther away from Hanako and Naruto's group then Hanako threw a Kunai with an exploding note attached to it at them "Shadow Kunai Jutsu" the one Kunai turned into 50 Kunais and blew up with the 6 ninjas in between them, killing them right away.

"Wow, what a nasty jutsu" Kakashi said.

"Hmph, what fools" Hanako said walking up to Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Hanako, nice to meet you guys" Hanako said.

"I'm Naruto, the strongest ninja to ever exist" Naruto said "Believe it"

"I'm Sasuke" Sasuke said.

"Wow, your super cool, I wish I was that good, I'm Sakura" Sakura said.

"And I'm Kakashi, you don't dress like a ninja" Kakashi said.

"Because, I'm a ninja without a village" Hanako lied.

"I see, why do they call you the Ninja Reaper?" Kakashi then asked.

"Because, everyone I fight, dies" Hanako said. -laugh-

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Do you know why they are after Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"What they were after me?" Naruto asked.

"It seems they were after Naruto and no I don't know why, they also said something about being after Hyuga Hinata" Hanako noted.

"Yeah, why?" Kakashi said.

"Don't really know" Hanako lied.

"I believe you are lying to us" Kakashi said not believing her.

"The Information I have is Classified, and I will only present it to the Hokage" Hanako said.

"Fine" Kakashi said with an unnoticeable sound of defeat in his voice which Hanako picked up on.

"If you want I can accompany you to watch over Naruto to ensure he is not attacked by those people again" Hanako said.

"Well, the more the merrier" Kakashi said.

Then the 6 of them walked towards the Nation of Wave.

-------------------

'Hmph, I see this guy is after the guy they are protecting, wonder how skilled he is?' Hanako thought seeing Zabuza in the forest surrounding them. Then Naruto threw a Kunai in Zabuza's direction hitting a tree.

"Why you do that for you idiot" Sakura said.

"Shut up you morons, now where is he?" Hanako said.

"What?, where is who?" Sakura asked.

"I said to shut up" Hanako said looking around to see if she can find Zabuza 'there you are'.

"Wind Style: Wind Vortex Jutsu" Hanako said sending a wind jutsu tornado at Zabuza.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you found me" Zabuza said.

"I say you are a Jounin level ninja of the hidden mist village" Hanako noted.

"Wow, and I thought Kakashi was going to be the problem" Zabuza said.

"You wish, Time Distortion Jutsu Variation 1: Speed of a Hurricane" Hanako said placing it on herself then moved at such speeds that even Kakashi with his Sharingan can't keep up.

"Wow, she moves so fast, not even the Sharingan can keep up with her" Kakashi noted.

The next thing they know Zabuza is sent flying into the tree behind them.

"Your as weak as most Jounins are" Hanako commented.

"Water Style: Water Shark Missile" Zabuza said sending two waves of Water at Hanako.

"Earth Style: Earth Mud Wall" Hanako said creating a wall of Dirt in front of her.

"Interesting, so you use Wind and Earth Styles" Zabuza noted.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Omega" Hanako said unleashing a super big fireball at Zabuza.

"Hmph" Zabuza then dodged the attack.

"Your finished, Water Style: Water Dragon Missiles" Hanako said sending two projectiles at Zabuza and knocking him into the tree then out of nowhere came two needles knocking Zabuza out and placing him in a near death state.

"I shall thank you for making my job easier by keeping him distracted" said the mist village hunter ninja "well I shall take his body to dispose of it" as the hunter ninja went to pick up the body and leave Hanako threw a Kunai at the hunter ninja.

"Stop right there" Hanako said.

"Why did you attack me?" the Hunter said.

"Hunter Ninja's dispose of the body on site" Hanako said.

'Shit, she didn't fall for it' the Hunter Ninja thought and made a run for it.

"Aren't you going to pursue them?" Kakashi asked.

"Naw, I'm too lazy right now and I'm low of Chakra" Hanako said.

"I see so you may know a lot of Jutsus but you don't have the Chakra" Kakashi said.

"No a Jutsu I used 3 hours ago depleted about 75% of my chakra, I have maybe 8% left now." Hanako said.

"Your kidding" Kakashi said.

"Wish I was" Hanako said.

They continued to the Nation of Wave to continue Naruto's mission.

-----------------------------

There we go Chapter 10 Guess she went too far back, good thing too, if she didn't then Naruto would have been killed by these strange ninjas.

Review are always good.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.**

**--------------------------**

"**Kiba, slow down not everyone moves as fast as you do" Kurenai said.**

"**Well, would you guy speed up then" Kiba said.**

**Hinata being out of breath going at Kiba's pace finally caught up to Kiba and the rest of squad 8 that consist of Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai.**

"**Well, e-excuse me for b-being me" Hinata stuttered out of breath.**

**Meanwhile watching them from the trees is none other then Haruka 'Mother you sure are weak when you where young' Haruka thought then saw 4 ninjas approaching team 8 from the southwest and 2 more ninjas seemingly approaching from the north, 'this could be trouble'.**

**As the ninjas got into position Kiba and Akumaru caught the smell of the two from the north.**

"**Guys we have company, two ninjas to the north of us, and I smell a faint smell to our east in the trees." Kiba said.**

"**Byukagan" Hinata said to see who they are. "ok, we have a Kunachi in the tree observing us and two ninjas, can't tell what village any of the three belong to"**

"**I see-, I'll take care of the problem" Shino said.**

"**I know, you know I'm here!" Haruka said "the two ninjas advancing on you from the north have 4 more friends advancing from the southwest also, to try and catch you off guard in a pincer move, if you want, I will take care of the 4 ninjas to your southwest!?"**

"**Why should we trust you?!" Kiba shouted back.**

"**Truth is you four are childs play for me to beat, I wouldn't even break a sweat" Haruka said "the 6 advancing on you are all Jounin level ninjas"**

"**You really think to little of us" Shino said in a monotone voice.**

"**Interesting your bugs are all over the place" Haruka said "Hmph, still won't help you against me, they might be able to take care of the Jounins"**

'**How does she know' Shino thought.**

**Then Haruka jumped down to introduce herself to team 8 "My name is Haruka" Haruka said. "and from what I see here we have an Aburime, an Inazuka, and a Hyuga, but I don't know anything about you" Haruka said and pointed to Kurenai.**

"**Impressive, you figured all this out just by observing us" Kurenai said "You are at least Jounin level"**

"**Truth is when I was in my village before it was destroyed I was a hunter ninja" Haruka lying about her village said. "So finding information on people is easy"**

"**A Hunter ninja?" Kiba asked.**

"**Hunter Ninjas are elite tracker ninjas sent to bring back ninjas who turn rogue against there villages, they are as strong Anbu-special ops" Kuranei said.**

"**I see, so she is very strong" Kiba said.**

"**Yes I am" Haruka said. "Anyways, I have to deal with the problem at hand, so if you would excuse me" then Haruka headed towards the southwest to kill the 4 ninjas advancing on team 8 **

"**Wait why help us?" Kiba asked.**

"**No particular reason really" Haruka said. "It's just I hate unfair odds against weaklings" then she jumped off toward the 4 ninjas.**

"**I hate her already, but oddly she smells a lot like Hinata-chan" Kiba said.**

"**L-like me?" Hinata asked confused.**

"**Yeah, but not totally, I believe she is lying about her village being destroyed, and that she is a member of the Hyuga clan" Kiba said.**

**---------------------------**

**Haruka finally got to were the 4 ninjas are**

"**My, my, we have some unexpected guess" the leader said noticing Haruka.**

"**Who, are you guys?" Haruka asked.**

"**Your in our way, our target is Hyuga Hinata" said the leader again.**

"**I see, sorry but I can't let you kill her" Haruka said "that would be the same as killing me and my sister"**

"**What, are you the ninja reaper?" the leader asked.**

"**Sure, if you want to think that" Haruka said. "Byukagan" **

"**She is not the Reaper" the 2nd**** ninja said.**

"**She's a Hyuga" the 3****rd said.**

"**you fools are all dead" Haruka said. "8 Tri-grams Kunai Slash Storm"**

**Haruka then completely severed the Chakra network of all 4 Jounins in one move "Now to finish you guys, 8 Tri-Grams Giant Palm Rotation Kunai style" the 4 ninjas where then sliced to pieces.**

**--------------------**

"**These guys are strong but we managed to beat them, It appears they where waiting for there allies to show" Kiba said.**

"**Guess Haruka-san kept the 4 ninjas busy" Kuranei said.**

**Haruka then finally got back "Busy you say, I killed them easy" Haruka said. "I see these two idiots where no problem for you guys"**

"**Well, I guess we should thank you" Kiba said.**

"**No thanks necessary, it seems they are after Hinata-san" Haruka said.**

"**What!" Kiba said.**

"**W-why are they after me?" Hinata asked.**

"**Don't know, but if they are after you I will accompany you guys so I will take care of them, then when we get to Konoha, I will speak to your Hokage about this" Haruka said. "I imaging Hanako-sama might have came across these guys to" **

"**Hanako?" Kiba asked.**

"**My squad leader, she is a SS class ninja, if I encountered these guys she might have encountered some to" Haruka said.**

"**SS class?" Kuranei asked "that would put her at the strength of beyond a Kage" **

"**Yes, she is stronger then any Kage could ever dream of being" Haruka said.**

"**If you killed 4 Jounins by yourself then your at Kage level" Kuranei said.**

"**What!, she's at Kage level" Kiba said.**

"**Yes I am, are squad consist of four people I'm the squads tracker ninja, we have a medic and a Tactician, as well as our leader" Haruka said. "each of us are Kage level".**

"**I see, well we were on our way back to Konoha anyways, so your welcome to join us" Kuranei said.**

"**Thanks" Haruka said.**

"**This is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, I'm Kurenai" Kurenai said.**

"**Pleased to meet you all" Haruka said.**

"**Why do you smell like Hinata?" Kiba asked.**

"**What!?, how do me and her smell alike?" Haruka asked.**

"**You smell similar, which leaves me to think your of the Hyuga clan" Kiba said.**

"**I see, truthfully, I can't answer you, I don't know why I smell like your friend" Haruka lied.**

"**You also smell a lot like someone else I know" Kiba said.**

"**Who?' Haruka asked.**

"**Can't quite put my finger on it- I remember now, NARUTO!" Kiba shouted**

"**Naruto?" Haruka asked feigning stupidity "who's he"**

"**Yeah, you smell a little like him too" Kiba said.**

"**How is that possible?" Haruka asked.**

"**Yeah I know it's stupid, one person can't smell like two different people unless you're their child but your older then Hinata, so I think I'm way off" Kiba said.**

"**Must be" Haruka said 'damn he's on the money with that I have to be careful' she then thought.**

"**Well anyways, what's your clan name?" Kiba asked.**

"**Hanako-sama said not to talk about ourselves to anyone sorry" Haruka said.**

"**I see" Kiba sighed in regret **

**--------------------------**

**Well there's chapter 11 I will update when I can. **


	12. Chapter 12

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

"I will not help you defend the bridge, it has nothing to do with me" Hanako said at the request Sakura asked.

"Why not, your accompanying us, why not help us?" Sakura asked.

"Because protecting a bridge is not my mission" Hanako said rudely, "I'm only accompanying you to watch after Naruto who seems to be targeted by these rogue ninjas, everything else is outside my mission"

"How is protecting Naruto part of your mission Hanako-san?" Kakashi asked.

"If he dies, my mission is a failure, how about that, truthfully I want to know how these scum ended up here, I cut my life span in half to get here and used up about 75% of my chakra, I want to find the leader of these scum so I can eliminate them" Hanako said.

"What kind of jutsu did you use?" Sasuke asked.

"A Jutsu that you don't need to know about" Hanako said with venom in her voice.

"Why do you hate Sasuke so much, Hanako-san?" Sakura asked.

"I hate all Uchihas, I never seen a good person who possesses the Sharingan except one out of 15, the rest are evil" Hanako said.

"What do you have against the Uchiha Clan?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything, the only good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha" Hanako said, "The only Uchiha that has even proved he wasn't evil was Itachi"

"Your insane, Itachi is the most evil of all Uchiha" Sasuke said getting prepared to attack Hanako.

"Don't bother, I could kill you before you even start" Hanako said, "and Itachi is the only Uchiha that wasn't evil, you want true evil look at Maderra he's truly evil."

"Maderra?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha Maderra, Co-founder of Konoha, the 3rd Mizukage of the Blood Mist Village, founder of the renegade organization know as Akutuski and leader of said Organization." Hanako said, "His objective is complete annihilation of all Ninja nations, and to enslave any ninjas not killed, to start multiple great ninja wars, and to gain control over all Bujus, you will never see anyone more evil then Maderra"

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Interesting, information" Kakashi said.

"He sounds strong, if I beat him then I can prove to Konoha that I'm strong enough to be Hokage" Naruto said.

"You will come across him soon enough, Naruto-san" Hanako said, "After all you possesses something he wants"

"What do I possesses that he wants?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, It's top-secret" Hanako said.

"Is that what these guys are after Naruto for?" Sasuke asked.

"No, those scum are after Naruto for a different reason" Hanako said.

"What would that be?" Kakashi asked.

"I told you already, that information will only be provided to the Hokage and no one else" Hanako said.

"Very well, we will leave it at that" Kakashi said.

Then Kakashi's squad left for the bridge with Hanako following behind to watch over Naruto, but then she caught something that didn't seem right to the east of the house and went that direction. Hanako then came face to face with two thugs.

"What do you two idiots want?" Hanako asked.

"Gato sent us to capture the daughter of the bridge Builder and his grandson" the 1st thug said.

"Sorry, but that will not happen, you two will die here" Hanako said and in a flash Hanako cut the two thugs in half "What a waste of time"

Hanako then walked off in pursuit of Kakashi's squad.

------------------------------

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi said and trusted his hand through Haku.

"Zabuza, this fight is over, you can't even use Justu's" Kakashi said.

"Zabuza!, I have a new task for you, and that is to die!" Gato said.

"Kakashi, lend me a Kunai, so I can put an end to this fool" Zabuza said.

"Here" Kakashi said giving a Kunai to Zabuza.

Zabuza then advanced of Gato and Stabbed him in the chest killing him while he fell from the near completed bridge, then the Thugs all went at Zabuza for killing there employer.

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey guys what should we do?, I say we take apart this village and gather all the treasure we can" one thug said.

"I don't think so!" Hanako said showing up finally, "the first one to advance toward the village dies"

"Your threats are empty" said another thug.

"Want to test that theory, Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu" Hanako said and created 1500 clones, "The way I see it I out number you by nearly 5 to 1"

The thugs start shaking with fear seeing the mass numbers of Hanako's.

"Wow, she puts Naruto to shame with the mass numbers of shadow clones" Kakashi said.

"Let's get out of here" another thug said, with all the thugs agreeing.

"What idiot's, to think they would ever come close to being able to match me" Hanako said.

"This bridge will be done in 2 more days, thanks to you guys" Tazuna said.

-----------------------------------

3 days later

Kakashi's squad finally made it back to Konoha with Hanako in tow.

"Kuranei?" Kakashi said running into Kuranei's squad as they are heading back as well.

"Hey Kakashi" Kuranei greeted.

"Who's that" Kakashi said pointing to Haruka.

"Her name is-" Kuranei said.

"Haruka-chan, nice to see you, so that's one down two to go" Hanako said.

"Hanako-sama, figured I would run into you" Haruka said.

"So what are you doing with them" Hanako said.

"They were attacked by a few ninjas, and I helped them dispose of them, they left one in tact to be interrogated though, It seemed there target was Hyuga Hinata" Haruka said.

"So I would say they are from the same rogues that attacked Naruto that I dispatched" Hanako said, "They did say Hyuga Hinata was also there target" Hanako said.

"Question, Why do you smell a little like Hinata?, Hanako-san" Kiba asked.

"What are, perverse, I don't know why I smell like her, maybe we are the same body type, blood type, who knows." Hanako said.

"Damn, you even more rude then Haruka-san." Kiba said.

"Unlike Haruka-chan, I have a tendency of killing anyone who pisses me off." Hanako said.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino your dismissed" Kuranei said.

"The same goes for you three Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Let's go meet with your Hokage, Kakashi-san" Hanako said.

-------------------

"So Kiba, who is that girl that was with you?" Naruto asked.

"She is Haruka, I very strong ninja who saved our asses while were out on our last mission" Kiba said, "Strange thing is she and Hanako smell the same with minor differences, which would lead me to conclude they are sisters"

"You said that Hanako smelled like Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and Hanako and Haruka both smell like you too" Kiba said.

"Like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah the only way a person smells like two different people is if they are the children of said people, but they are older then both you and Hinata, it leaves me confused" Kiba said.

"Me and Hinata?" Naruto said now thinking 'I wonder if Hinata accepts me for who I am'

"Yeah, Hinata has a crush on you and all but that will never lead to anything, your to dense to see it" Kiba said not thinking.

"I'm not dense, dog breath" Naruto said apparently not listening to what Kiba said since he only heard "-to dense to see it."

"Yeah you are, your dense as hell" Kiba said and walked away with Naruto following him.

-------------------------------

Well there's chapter 12 hehe, Kiba almost blew it in the end telling Naruto how Hinata feels for him, but Naruto being as dense as ever missed it while he was in mid thought

Well I wonder what will Hanako and Haruka talk to the Hokage about. Truth is I plan to have Hanako suggest a temporary reassigning of the squads to put Hinata and Naruto in the same squad for awhile, maybe spark a match and get Naruto and Hinata together, then again Haruka is also going to go pick a fight with all the Hyuga's too, to include Hiashi. This will make it interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.**

**--------------------------**

"**Enter" said the 3rd****.**

**In walked Kakashi followed by Kuranei then the two strangers know as Hanako and Haruka.**

"**Kakashi, Kuranei, who might our two visitors be?" the 3****rd**** asked.**

"**They are Hanako and Haruka, apparently thanks to these two Naruto and Hinata were saved from a group of rogue ninjas, yet they refuse to give us the reason the rogues are after them" Kakashi said.**

"**I see, I guess we owe you thanks for protecting our ninjas, but I am curious as to why Naruto and Hinata are being targeted?" the 3****rd**** asked.**

"**What I'm about to say will not leave this room, it is classified SS class top secret, if you have a problem trying to keep it then leave now" Hanako said.**

"**Hanako-sama, there is still the matter of finding our two comrades-"Haruka started.**

"**Haruka-chan, you are to go and get prepared I have a task for you, once preparation are complete you are to leave and search for Yukiko and Shinto, I believe this task shouldn't be to hard for you being an expert Hunter ninja" Hanako said, "Hokage-sama, will it be ok for my comrade here to go into the village to resupply and prepare for the task at hand?"**

"**You have my ok, I would like someone to escort you thou" the 3****rd**** said.**

"**Fine with me, I do need a guide" Haruka said then left.**

"**Back to business, the truth is me and Haruka are not from this time period, we are from the future" Hanako said.**

"**I see, that explains how those ninjas knew who you guys were, they to are from the future" Kakashi said.**

"**That is correct, I am currently trying to figure out how they got here, the Jutsu I used to get my squad here requires a lot of chakra, hence why I only had 25% of my max chakra when I came across your squad Kakashi, My Chakra level is equal to about 3 times Naruto's current chakra level, that being said it is impossible for them to use the same Jutsu I used to get here, so they have a different Time travel Jutsu, one that I haven't seen or figured out." Hanako said.**

"**So when Kiba said he smelled Hinata and Naruto on you and Haruka, he wasn't mis-smelling you guys was he?" Kuranei said.**

"**No, afraid not, Haruka and I are related by blood, we are actually sisters, both of us are daughters of Hyuga Hinata and Namekaze Naruto" Hanako said.**

"**That explains everything, they are after Naruto and Hinata in order to kill you Hanako-san." Kakashi said.**

"**That is correct, after all there is no ninja in the world who could match my abilities, hence why I have flee on sight order from all nations in regards of coming across me" Hanako said. **

"**Flee on sight?, you must be quite the ninja to have those orders in place in regards to you" the 3****rd**** said, "the only person I ever seen those orders for is Minato"**

"**It's to be expected, after all I am the only ninja ever able to destroy a great ninja nation by my self with out taking a hit, the only ninja who can actually destroy a buju with out dieing" Hanako said.**

"**What! You destroyed a Buju?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Yes, when Maderra unleashed the 9 tails killing the 8****th**** Hokage I was forced to destroy it" Hanako said.**

"**I see, so Naruto does succeed in his dream to become Hokage" the 3****rd**** said.**

"**Yes, by age 15 he becomes a great hero of Konoha, as well as the strongest ninja in Konoha, Naruto can only be rivaled by Maderra when he became the hero of Konoha, no one else in the world could rival him, not even Sasuke" Hanako said. **

"**I see, so Naruto will grow to be even more powerful then any ninja before him" Kakashi said.**

"**Yes, at that time Hiashi almost lost Hinata during an attempt she tried to protect Naruto, this is when Naruto almost unleashes the full power of the Kyubi against the person who attacked the village, Once the village was reconstructed Hiashi came to Naruto with a request" Hanako said.**

"**A request?" Kuranei asked.**

"**He wanted Naruto to marry Hinata" Hanako said.**

"**I bet Hinata was happy" Kuranei said.**

"**Naruto agreed and a year later married Hinata" Hanako said. **

"**by the time they turned 17 Hyuga Hinata gave birth to me, but I did not seem to possess the Hyuga blood line, it appeared that due to the Kyubi's chakra my blood line went through a mutation, giving me the abilities I possess now, I am immune to optical Genjutsu, I have a constant Genjutsu cloak that hides my chakra from all forms of detection, I have developed a quick learning ability similar to a copy ability, so in essence I can copy jutsus I have seen, but I am not limited by bloodline traits, I can even copy those it would appear, and lastly when fully activated my abilities in all fields are strengthen at a steep cost" Hanako said.**

"**Steep cost?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Yes, I fully activated my Bloodline when I destroyed the Kyubi, I was hospitalized for 4 months, and unable to use Jutsus for another 7 since I had to remap my chakra network" Hanako said.**

"**So you where placed on inactive status for almost a whole year" Kakashi said.**

"**Correct, by age 5 I became a genin, and 6 months later I was promoted to Chunin, I was the youngest ninja in the village, as well as the only ninja to proof I was worth more then my asking price" Hanako said.**

"**By age 7 I became a Jounin and 6 month after that I was recruited by the Hokage's branch Anbu" Hanako said.**

"**Your kidding me" Kakashi said.**

"**At the time I proved to be even stronger then the Hokage, and the root division of Anbu would not hesitate to recruit someone as powerful as me so the Hokage wanted me in his Anbu to prevent the root from growing more powerful ever since the 6****th**** Hokage's foolish attept to kill Naruto his root Anbu was dispersed through the village in hiding waiting for a chance to eliminate Naruto and seize control of Konoha, Danzo was a mad man, after his attempt to kill Naruto a civil war erupted, and Konoha was divided into two factions, those who where loyal to the 5****th**** Hokage and those who where loyal to the 6****th****."**

"**The war only lasted 2 days the 6****th**** was killed on the 2****nd**** day and his faction was over ran with ease, after all 98% of the ninjas backed the 5****th**** so the odds where very bad for Danzo, after all Naruto was practically the key figure head in the 5****th**** forces, an attempt to assassinate a village Hero was not looked to favorably by the population of Konoha, so after that attempt Danzo was removed for his position by the counsel, and was stated to start a coo to overthrow Konoha's government and Kakashi here was made the 7****th**** Hokage." Hanako said.**

"**Wow, such an awful way to go" Kakashi stated.**

"**The assassination attempt failed because a member of the root gave the information of the attack on Naruto to Naruto and his friends so they could plan accordingly" Hanako said.**

"**This was before I was brought into this world" Hanako said.**

"**Two years after me Haruka was born, and she did possess the Hyuga bloodline but it was mutated lightly, her Byakugan abilities were heightened to she could see twice as far as normal Hyugas can, see through objects 2 times farther, see chakra points with 2 time more precise control, and no blind spot that the hyugas have, she is the ultimate Hyuga, in fact she is said to possess a super Byakugan, she can also learn certain techniques faster then normal, where would take months or years to learn the 64 strike Attack she learned it in weeks" Hanako said.**

"**I see, so we have a super ninja and a super Hyuga here to help us out" the 3****rd**** said.**

"**Funny, but it's true, I recommend that Hinata and Naruto be placed on the same squad temporarily so I can keep an eye on them to ensure they don't get attacked by these rogues" Hanako said.**

"**Yeah, I can see your point, fine they will be placed in Kakashi's squad-" the 3****rd**** started.**

"**No, if they are placed in that squad I will end up killing that Uchiha fool, I recommend interchanging Naruto and Kiba and placing Naruto on Kuranei's squad." Hanako said.**

"**I agree Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.**

"**Very well, Naruto and Kiba will switch places for the time being" the 3****rd**** said.**

"**Kakashi, Kuranei dismissed, I would like to talk to Hanako-san alone" the 3****rd**** said.**

**Then Kakashi and Kuranei left.**

"**I imaging that you are not here to protect Naruto and Hinata originally, are you Hanako-san?" the 3****rd**** asked. **

"**You are correct, our mission is to seek out Uchiha Maderra and kill him" Hanako said.**

"**Our village will support you all we can, that is all I have" the 3****rd said.**

**And Hanako goes out the door.**

**---------------**

**Wow that was a dull chapter a lot of talking and no action, but anyways, I gave a little background info on Hanako don't expect a lot, Hanako is more of a loner then anything so she will keep a lot of information to her self. The next chapter should be a little fun**


	14. Chapter 14

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

--------------------------

"So, you are my mission?, why can't the Hokage put someone more suited for escorting you around then me, I should be training" Neji said.

"How about this, I will spar with you once I put in my order for my Custom Kuneis" Haruka said.

"Really?, what is so big about your Kuneis anyway?" Neji asked.

"They are made for Chakra to run through them, which in essence increases my ability to wipe out my enemies, since I use them a lot" Haruka said.

"I see, so they are like an extension of your own body" Neji said.

"Yes" Haruka said.

"This should be the store" Neji said.

"Great" Haruka said.

"What other stores will you be visiting?" Neji said.

"I don't need anything else" Haruka said.

"I see, so once your order is put in we can head to a training ground to spar" Neji said.

"Yes, it should take about 3 to 5 days to complete my order, but once completed I will leave on the task I was issued" Haruka said.

"Hinata-sama said you are very powerful, I hope she's right, or would have to say she is truly a failure in everything she does" Neji said.

"Hmph, Your attitude needs work Neji-san, your conceited to no end which will end up getting you killed against me" Haruka said.

"Yeah right, you have to be joking, I am the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, I will be very difficult to beat." Neji said.

"And beat you I will, for your skills are next to nothing against me" Haruka said, "If we spar thou, I would like to spar in a secluded area"

"I see, the Hyuga compound is pretty secluded" Neji said.

"Very well" Haruka said.

Haruka then went into the Weapon store to order her Kuneis.

"Just as expected it will take 5 days to make" Haruka said as she left the store, "So lets go to the Hyuga compound and start our Sparring match"

"Lets" Neji said.

----------------------

"Hinata-sama, what ever you do, don't enter this fight, it is between me and Haruka, agreed?" Neji said.

"Hai, I will just watch" Hinata said.

"The same goes for you to Hanako-sama" Haruka said.

"Hanako-sama?" Neji asked.

"Very well, as long as you don't draw out your Kuneis Haruka-chan" Hanako said.

"Right" Haruka said.

"I didn't even notice you" Neji said.

"Of course not, your not skilled enough to notice me, and Haruka most like had a gut feeling that I was here" Hanako said, "I will referee this match, understood"

"Hai" Haruka and Neji said at the same time.

"Good, let the match begin" Hanako said.

"Byukagan" Neji said.

"Hmph, interesting, 'Byukagan' let's see how good you are" Haruka said.

Neji then advanced on Haruka and attacked her on her right side thou none of his attacks even connected then Haruka did a round house kick and hit Neji in the chest sending him flying towards a wall and he rebounded "Here I come" Haruka said and started charging Neji.

Neji then got into his Palm rotation pose and prepared to use it, yet he didn't realize that Haruka backed off a little then attacked him from his left "Rotation" Neji said but was blocked when Haruka did a reverse heel drop then she did a rotation aerial kick right to Neji's face. Neji then hit the ground and slowly got back up.

"Hmph, interesting, your really skilled, you even countered my Rotation" Neji said.

"Of course, there is no Hyuga move that exist that I can't counter" Haruka said.

"What?" Neji said.

"You can't beat me, Divine Assault-" Haruka got ready to finish the match but was interrupted by Hanako.

Hanako punched Haruka in the gut sending her flying into the wall, "That attack would kill him" Hanako said.

Haruka slowly got back up coughing up blood "My apologies" Haruka said.

"What?, your saying that attack would have killed me?" Neji said.

"Yes, it is not an attack to be used in a sparing match, I'm surprised your not familiar with it, it is a Hyuga technique after all"

"What?, she knows a Hyuga technique?" Neji said.

"Yes, she does, it's one of the techniques that anyone could learn if they master the ability to control there chakra like Haruka has, there are 3 Hyuga techniques that you don't have to possess the Byukagan to use, Haruka knows all three of them" Hanako said.

"I see, it is also the reason she can counter my Hyuga style attacks" Neji said.

"Correct, she has trained herself, and studied everything there is in how to beat the Hyuga style fighting" Hanako said lying.

"I see, no wonder she beat me so badly" Neji said.

"Haruka is a Special Ops Ninja, her skills are 1st rate, don't think you can compare her to most ninjas, who compared to Haruka are equal to that of a 3rd rate ninja" Hanako said.

"I see, so I underestimated her, and was beating down like a rag doll" Neji said.

"Yes, you should stick to working your way up to her abilities" Hanako said.

"I see" Neji said and left.

"Haruka, I have found a place for us to stay while we are here" Hanako said.

"Wow, you guys are stronger then I could ever imagine to be" Hinata said.

"Your time will come, rest assured" Hanako said. "Hinata-san from today on you and I will be seeing a lot of each other, I will be accompanying your squad to watch over you and Naruto, and Naruto and Kiba will be switching squads temporally, so this will be your chance to get him to fall in love with you, -laugh-" Hanako said.

Hinata then passed out at the thought

Hanako and Haruka then went on there way.

------------------------------------------------

I know it's some what short but I want to have fun with this fiction, and Haruka did a great job of covering her Hyuga abilities durning her sparing match with Neji and Hinata's reaction is always something to look forward to. Truth is I love Hinata's character and seem to like all characters in all anime I watch that have a similar personality it makes it fun to watch. Also I truly don't believe Sakura will end up with Naruto since MK bases his anime off a mixture of other anime and that being the case Hinata has a 97% chance of ending up married to Naruto by the end of the anime. The character the main character is never after is the one that usually ends up with the main character, that is most likely why I feel Hinata and Naruto will end up together Sakura has a 2% chance, and 1% chance will be Ino, Temari, Tenten, and the rest of the Females in Naruto. Although I won't be disappointed if someone from outside the normal characters end up with Naruto like Hanabi or Anko, it just won't make me happy to see, truth is if Naruto doesn't end up with Hinata I would perfer him to be with Hanabi then Sakura, yet Hanabi is to yes sir for my taste and Sakura is to stuck up. But if Naruto is even a little bit like Dragon Ball which was MK's greatest inspiration then Naruto will end up like Goku and marry the girl who fantasies about him being with her ie Goku and Chichi. But MK had to place love triangles into Naruto because he can't have it go straight and he wanted to leave people guessing he did say in one of his interviews that a love will be fulfilled and has hinted on it being Hinata and Naruto's but he loves surprises so we will never know till the end.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.**

**--------------------------**

"**Our mission is to go escort our client to the neighboring village and come back, it is a simple C rank mission, Naruto will take point and Shino will take guard" Kurenai said.**

"**Good tactic, I will travel next to your client sense I appear like a civilian anyways" Hanako said "You could tell him that I'm going as a trader to the same village"**

"**Fine, we will be meeting him at the village gates" Kurenai said.**

**The five of them went to the gate in formation that was set by Kurenai and Hanako.**

"**So you are our other client, I'm Kurenai, this is Naruto, Hinata, and Shino and our 1st client Hanako, Hanako is a trader from the Country of Wheat" Kurenai said.**

"**Nice to meet you guys I'm Kenji" said the man "you are to escort me to tea country"**

'**This is going to be easy only a Jounin protecting our two targets and we get a trader along in the process' thought Kenji 'soon both Naruto and Hinata will die'**

**As the group went through the forest Hanako caught sight of 20 or so ninjas setting up outside Hinata's Byukagan's range to try and catch them off guard then saw another 15 ninjas approaching '35, no 36 ninjas to attack us, funny so our client is truly a ninja sent to lead us into a trap'**

"**Kurenai-san, we need to be on guard there are 35 ninjas approaching us, and our client is a ninja as well leading us into this trap" whispered Hanako to Kurenai.**

"**I see, thanks for the information, so how many can you take on by yourself?" Kurenai whispered back.**

"**Truthfully, all of them, I will leave this spy to you and take care of the 35 approaching us, their target seems to be Hinata and Naruto" Hanako said.**

"**So what's the plan?" Kurenai asked her in secret.**

"**I will pretend to have twisted my ankle and you leave Shino to take care of me while you continue with Hinata and Naruto toward Tea country and get ready to kill him" Hanako said.**

"**Ok let's start this plan" Kurenai said**

**Hanako then stepped oddly on a stump and pretended to twist her ankle "Ouch!!" Hanako yelled "I think I just twisted my ankle"**

"**I need to get to my country today, we can't waste time here to wait for her to recover" Kenji said.**

"**It's alright I'll try to continue" Hanako got up then faked the collapse from her weight on her ankle "you guys continue just leave me some protection, I have no deadline like Kenji-san" Hanako said.**

"**Fine, Shino stay with her" Kurenai said. "Catch up to us when Hanako's better" **

**Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, and Kenji continued down the road out of ear shot.**

"**What is the deal, you're a ninja Hanako-san?" Shino said.**

"**Our job is simple we are to kill 35 ninjas closing in on Kurenai's position" Hanako said.**

"**They are a decoy then" Shino said.**

"**Yes, the act was to make it so our fake client doesn't suspect a thing" Hanako said "let's go"**

**Hanako then took Shino with her to where the 35 ninjas were waiting for the sign to attack.**

"**Demon Dark Door Jutsu" Hanako said casting a genjutsu on the 35 ninjas "Fire Style: Solar Blaze Jutsu"**

**25 of the ninjas where then caught in the nasty fire jutsu released by Hanako vaporizing them instantly in a blaze of flames, "I guess I held to much back it should have killed all of them" Hanako commented.**

"**Ouch, I never have seen such a devastating jutsu before" Shino said.**

"**Wind Style: Razor Wind Vortex" Hanako said sending a wind jutsu that sliced and diced the 10 remaining ninjas leaving them in pieces.**

"**I guess we should rejoin our squad" Shino said.**

"**No we wait and follow till he gives the signal for the ambush" Hanako said.**

"**Why is that?" Shino asked.**

"**So we have him when he does, he has not proved he is an enemy yet" Hanako stated.**

"**I see, you think ahead like Shikamaru" Shino said.**

"**Not really, it's just I have more knowledge then intellect, it helps when you have experience " Hanako said.**

"**I see, then lets go" Shino said.**

**-------------------------**

'**almost there, then Hinata and Naruto are good as dead' Kenji thought "What's that" Kenji pointed away from where Hanako and Shino are hidden.**

"**What?, I don't see anything" Naruto said.**

"**Die" Kenji said ready to stab Hinata in the back.**

"**Kunai Shadow Peirce Jutsu" Hanako said stopping him right in his tracks.**

"**What the hell, I can't move" Kenji said.**

"**Hate to break it to you but I killed your reinforcements" Hanako said.**

"**No, how did you kill 35 ninjas?" Kenji asked.**

"**Well it was easy considering they were in my Genjutsu" Hanako said.**

"**I thought you where a client not a ninja" Kenji said.**

"**Nope I'm a ninja, SS-class in fact, Code named Ninja Reaper, or Whirlwind Princess which ever you know me better as" Hanako said.**

"**Shit I screwed up, what are you going to do with me now?" Kenji said.**

"**Well, I'm going to kill you, what else" Hanako said "but you can save yourself by telling me where your base is" **

"**I'll be killed anyways, so kill me now sense I'm not telling you shit" Kenji said.**

"**Very well, Nightmare Illusion Jutsu" Hanako then placed him in her most deadly genjutsu.**

"**What is going on!?" Naruto shouted.**

"**Well, I ruined another attempt on yours and Hinata's life" Hanako said.**

"**Why didn't you tell me till now?" Naruto asked.**

"**Because you would have ruined the plan" Hanako said.**

"**I've never heard of the nightmare illusion jutsu" Kurenai said.**

"**it's a jutsu that I invited, but it doesn't work like normal Genjutsus, that speed chakra flow this jutsu slows it down and in essence put you to sleep, but due to the effects it has it can kill the target of it mentally" Hanako said.**

"**Sounds pretty nasty" Kerunai said.**

"**It is believe me" Hanako said "the only other person even capable of learning it is Haruka-chan"**

"**Why is that?" Kurenai asked.**

"**Because of the type of jutsu that it is, it uses attacks that forces chakra into the opponents chakra network, in essence Hinata-san here might be able to learn it, if she knew how Genjutsus work" Hanako said.**

"**I see, it is because of the training required to learn the jutsu" Kerunai said.**

"**Correct, you need more of a refined Taijutsu ability to use this Genjutsu in theory" Hanako said "since it's a genjutsu that is used by touch"**

"**How about those two nasty Ninjutsus you used earlier?" Shino asked.**

"**Anyone with the right chakra affinity and chakra reservoir can use those" Hanako said.**

"**I see" Shino said.**

"**H-how about t-that paralyzing jutsu?" Hinata stuttered nervous since Naruto is there.**

"**That is a modified Shadow Possession Jutsu, since I'm not restricted by blood lines" Hanako said "So in theory only members of the Nara clan can use it"**

"**Well this mission is over so lets get back to Konoha" Kerunai said.**

"**I agree, the Chuunin exams are about to start and we want you guys there to take them at least" Hanako said.**

"**Right, so let's get going" Kerunai said.**

**The 5 of them carried on to Konoha now that there mission was complete.**

**-----------------------------------**

**There's chapter 16 well I hope you enjoyed the action it may take awhile till I update again. **


	16. Chapter 16

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

* * *

'Almost there, Yukiko is near this village, why is she so close to the sand country?' Haruka thought.

"Easy Gaara, don't kill him, he didn't do a thing" Temari tried reasoning with her brother.

"Mother is thirsty for more blood, and he's in my way" Gaara said.

"Well, that is pretty mean, I don't think killing him will satisfy your blood thirst" Haruka said.

"Forget him then, I'll kill you instead" Gaara said.

"You can try, but you will fail" Haruka said.

"Are you crazy, don't provoke him" Kankuro said.

As Kankuro said this Gaara killed the man he was holding in a choke hold with his sand crushing him whole.

"Now that's sick, but I'm not here to fight, I'm searching for someone, and maybe you have seen her?" Haruka asked.

"I don't care about that I want more blood" Gaara said.

"Gaara no!" Temari, Kankuro and Baki said in unison.

"Fool" Haruka said preparing to defend herself.

"Die" Gaara yelled in blood thirst.

Gaara surrounded Haruka in Sand and was getting ready to crush her when all of the sudden Haruka preformed a Palm Rotation.

"8 Tri-grams Kunai Swiping Jutsu" Haruka said performing her next Justu severing Gaara's Chakra in his whole body.

"What just happened, she's still alive?" Temari asked.

"Now relax yourself or I will kill you" Haruka said "and don't try anything or you will die since I severed your chakra network"

"What!? How did she severe Gaara's Chakra network?" Kankuro asked.

"Most of my attacks are done without contact I'm afraid" Haruka said "Now have you seen a girl named Yukiko?"

"Sorry, but we haven't" Baki said "Can I convince you to join the sand village, someone with your skill can be valuable to us"

"Sorry, but my squad leader already aligned herself with Konoha which means that is who I'm aligned with" Haruka said.

"What your not even the leader with such skill?" Baki asked.

"Hanako-sama is 10 times more deadly then I, and she is currently in Konoha" Haruka said.

'Damn a ninja with ten times more deadly skill then this one could completely ruin our plans' Baki thought "sorry but we don't know Yukiko" Baki then said.

"It's alright then I didn't think you would, judging from your friend here being alive and some what sane" Haruka joked.

"Somewhat sane?" Kankuro asked.

"Yukiko has a tendency of driving who ever she fights insane completely, with all the Genjutsus she knows" Haruka said.

"Wow, that's scary, can't wait to find out what this Hanako can do" Temari said.

"Hanako-Sama, is a destroyer, any who fight her die before they even know what hit them, she has already killed more ninja then anyone else I know, here reputation back where we're we are from is legendary, in fact she has developed the code name Ninja Reaper for how deadly she is" Haruka said.

"What kinds of Jutsus does she know?" Kankuro asked.

"Why do you ask, plan on trying to fight her, if so I would recommend against it, she has went up against countless ninja all of Jounin in rank and killed them all with one jutsu, she has completely destroyed a Buju with just a single Jutsu, fighting her is suicide, she has no limits to the jutsus she can learn, and has nearly unlimited Chakra to go with it" Haruka stated

"Impossible, no ninja has that kind of power" Baki said.

"Impossible you say, that's funny, I just beat down that boy over there with a near impossible to block jutsu, in fact that same jutsu is useless against Hanako-sama, she would counter it and crush me" Haruka said.

"That jutsu looks to be unblock able, how can she block it?" Baki asked.

"Hanako, has seen me use that jutsu hundreds of times, that being the case she has learned it and it's weakness" Haruka said.

"It looks like a bloodline trait Jutsu, how can she learn it?" Baki asked.

"It is a bloodline trait Jutsu, and again I said there is no limit to what Hanako-sama can learn, Hanako-sama's bloodline trait has abilities that far surpasses this plain of existence, to include Time Jutsus, and Gravity Jutsus, you would be foolish to try and fight her" Haruka said.

'What, this girl has got to be lying, there is no such thing as Time jutsus' Baki thought

"Well if you would excuse me I have to go, Yukiko needs to be found and her trail leads to Suna" Haruka said and went on her way.

"If this Hanako girl is as strong as that girl said, then beaten Konoha would be impossible" Kankuro said.

"I agree, but chances are, that girl is lying, there is no way that someone can be that powerful or even control time" Temari stated.

"Will Gaara be alright?, he looks like he's been crushed by that girl" Kankuro asked.

"I think our plan to attack Konoha is going to be ruined, even if that girl Hanako is not as powerful as that girl stated, there maybe some truth in what was told to us, after all that girl there was at least S-class in abilities, in other words Kage level, and she claims that Hanako is ten times stronger then her, it is hard to recognize someone as being stronger when you are that strong" Baki said.

"So what your saying is there is some truth to what she said" Kankuro stated.

"How much is hard to tell" Baki said.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Temari asked.

"Who was that woman?, Mother wants her blood bad" Gaara stated.

"Don't know, but she stated that there is someone stronger then her in Konoha" Baki stated.

"Really, to feed mother blood of that level would be grand" Gaara stated "let's get going to Konoha then"

"No sense in delaying, let's move on" Baki stated.

Then the 4 of them started making there way to Konoha.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

"But Hokage-sama, I disagree they are not ready" Iruka stated "even if no offense, these three say they are"

"I agree with Iruka, I held my team back a year to toughen them more before letting them go through the Chunnin exam" Guy said.

"No offense but these are my genin, and I will say when they're ready" Kakashi said.

"I agree with Kakashi, my squad is ready" Kurenai said.

"I agree that my squad is ready as well" Asuma said.

"Hokage-sama while this is going on you can put Naruto and Kiba back into there normal squads for the Chunnin exam" Hanako said.

"I was planning to" the 3rd stated.

"Then I'm done here, and will be on my way" Hanako said and left.

"If there is no farther discussions, this meeting is adjourned" the 3rd said.

Everyone left "Hokage allow me to test them to see if they're ready" Iruka said.

"Fine go ahead" the 3rd stated.

"You saved us, miss" said a woman

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" said Yukiko

"Well, accept this as my thank you for helping me" said the lady.

"It's quite alright, I have no need for it" Yukiko said and went on her way.

As she walked she noticed that the village she was in was a run down village with little to the occupants name "well I ended up here after that time Jutsu, but where is here?" Yukiko said to herself.

"Hello, sweet thing, you look pretty good, how about working for me?" said a thug.

"No thanks, I don't work for Idiots" Yukiko said.

"What did you call me?" the thug stated

"Wow, you must be dumber then mud if you can't hear me when I said it loud enough for half the village to hear, I said I don't work for Idiots, dumb-asses, screw-ups, retards" Yukiko said making the thug mad.

"I'll kill you" the thug stated.

"Come back with 100 more people then it would be even" Yukiko said.

Then the thug's buddies came out "well-well, what do we have here, a bitch who wants to get killed" said Hirori.

"I agree with you Hirori" said Hurori

Hirori and Hurori are twin brothers who are ninja's from the Stone Village both dressed in a Jounin vest and are about ready to attack Yukiko.

"Interesting friends you have there Pinky-chan" Haruka said as she finally showed up.

"Oh, there you are Haruka-chan, just wait right there, this will be quick" Yukiko said.

"Let me have some fun don't ruin it for me" Haruka stated "after all you had me come looking for you"

"Find just kill the idiots and get it over with" Yukiko said.

"I plan on it, hello, my name is Haruka, recall my name on your journey to hell" Haruka stated.

"You bitch" Hirori stated and started charging Haruka

"Byukagan" Haruka stated then side-stepped Hirori's attack then round housed kicked him in the face and sent him flying to his brother Hurori.

"8 Tri-grams 64 Kunai Storm Barrage" Haruka stated as she threw 64 kunais into the air surrounding the two brothers and with her chakra "Converge" she brought them him on the two killing them instantly.

"When did you learn that one" Yukiko asked.

"2 days ago I completed it, I was working on it for the past 3 years" Haruka stated.

"Well, lets get going back to Konoha" Haruka stated

"Right, what about Hanako-sama and Shinto-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"Hanako-sama is currently in Konoha, Lazy-kun is still out there most likely Lazing around" Haruka stated, then the two of them left and started heading toward the exit of the village they where in.

"Well, Iruka, how are they?" the 3rd asked.

"They are ready, I'm sorry for doubting the Jounins" Iruka stated.

"The village is making final preparations for the Chunnin exam, as we speak, so go and rejoin the ninja academy" the 3rd stated.

"Right, good bye, Hokage-sama" Iruka stated and left.

'Where am I' thought Shinto 'no matter I have to go to Konoha, that is where the others would have gone'

Shinto then starts to walk toward Konoha from the a point near the Village of Sound.

Here's chapter 17 hope you all enjoyed it, reviews are always nice so feel free to comment.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

As Hanako is walking down the street she comes upon Kankuro the puppet wielder and Temari, with Kankuro picking on the young Konohamaru, "Hello, what do we have here" Hanako stated.

"Buzz off, I'm teaching this kid some manners" Kankuro stated.

"Well, it appears you're the one who needs to learn manners, let him go" Hanako said.

"Hanako-sama, you're here?" Naruto said rushing up to Kankuro to stop him from attacking Konohamaru.

Then from the tree "So you're the great Hanako I heard about from that bitch who ruined my day 2 days ago" Gaara stated.

"And you are?" Hanako asked.

"I'm Gaara of the desert, and I'm going to feed your blood to mother" Gaara stated.

"Oh, I see, you want to kill me, interesting judging from your abilities, your nothing but dirt to me" Hanako stated.

"Don't provoke Gaara, are you crazy" Kankuro stated but was to late Gaara sent his sand at Hanako.

"Hmph, so this is all the power the Shakuku's host has, it pales in comparison to the Kyuubi, this should be fast" Hanako stated.

"What, did she say?" Temari asked

Then with out any one noticing Gaara passes out and Hanako appears in between Kankuro and Temari.

"Wow, that's fast, I think she got faster since the last time I saw her fight" Naruto stated

"Faster?" Temari said "your saying she only got stronger"

"That's right I get stronger everyday, even though your friend has some sort of shield protecting him, he's nothing to me, I've destroyed a Buju before so crushing a retainer is nothing but child's play" Hanako stated.

"Your kidding me" Temari stated starting to shake from fear.

"He said something about a friend of mine, who was he referring to?" Hanako stated.

"A woman with Sun Glasses, and a nasty Kunai attack" Temari stated.

"I see you came up against Haruka, and lived" Hanako stated "I guess she took it easy on you, be thankful"

"Hey you pink hair banshee call the medics this moron needs medical attention" Hanako stated to Sakura.

"the names Sakura" Sakura stated.

"Who cares, just get the medics it appears they are here for the Chunnin exam" Hanako stated

"Right, I'll get them" Sakura stated and left.

"Damn, your stronger then we thought you be" Kankuro stated.

"No surprise, everyone takes me lightly at first before they die." Hanako stated.

"Well we will be on our way" Temari stated trying to get away from Hanako.

"That reminds me, Naruto-san, you are to be temporally placed back into your squad for the Chunnin exam" Hanako said.

"Really?, so your saying I'm going to take the Chunnin promotion exam" Naruto stated.

"That is correct, Kakashi-san will give you the details, also the Hokage decided to use me as an enforcer during the exam to insure no one attacks you or Hinata that doesn't belong" Hanako stated.

"Really?, then you know what the test are going to be?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, seems to be a pre-test to see if you can make it to the exam site, a test on information gathering and determination, a survival, messenger, and search and secure test, and lastly an one-on-one tournament test on skills and tactics" Hanako said not really caring "I remember taking my test on those exact test, when I was 6 years old, it was to easy, I got about 95% of my opinions thrown out in the 1st test using jutsus that forced them to get caught, it was funny, then I rid of the last 5% during the 2nd test leaving only my squad for the 3rd test"

"What!, it's that easy?" Naruto asked.

"No it's not for the average ninja, truth is I'm no average ninja, I'm more of a Super Ninja" Hanako stated "Well, Naruto-Kun, Good luck"

"Thanks" Naruto stated back as Hanako left.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think I'm going to introduce a few villains that are stronger then Madara to make the story more interesting one is a powerful Sorcerer who can summon forth powerful minions whos trying to conquer the world, the other is the other time manipulator trying to kill Hanako from an alternate time line


	19. Chapter 19

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

As the Chuunin exam goes onto it's end for the 2nd test nothing appears to disturb the test taking that didn't occur the first time and the ninja finally reach the pre-3rd round fights when they enter they received there explanation for the test.

"So Pinky-chan, we finally got back to Konoha" Haruka stated.

"Yeah, what are we doing in Konoha anyways?" Yukiko asked.

"It appears that several ninja's from our time period came back to this period to attack and kill Naruto and Hinata, so we are here to also provide protection against them" Haruka stated as they enter the gates of Konoha

"Let the first match begin" the proctor said.

The fight is between Sasuke and the Chakra eating spy

"So Hanako, you already know how this fight will turn out?" Kakashi said.

"Don't really care about the outcome, I see a target that I wouldn't mind killing now" Hanako said eyeing Orochimaru.

"Really who?" Kakashi asked worried.

Hanako pointed to the Sound Ninja across the arena from her "Orochimaru" she answered.

"What, you got to be kidding" Kakashi stated worried even more.

"nope, disguised ninja's can't hide from me" Hanako stated.

"Then we should worn the Hokage" Kakashi stated.

"No, I'm trying to resist attacking him as we speak, he is not who I'm here to kill" Hanako said "Killing him now will completely change the future, far more then I want to change it."

"So leave him be?" Kakashi stated.

"For now, he appears to not be doing anything bad, but watching the fight, after the fight he will most likely leave, he's only interested in Sasuke" Hanako said.

"I see" Kakashi stated.

At this point Sasuke is in the middle of the leaf shadow dance as his curse mark flares up, Kakashi eyes Sasuke intently as does Orochimaru waiting to see what happens next, finally Sasuke forces back the Curse mark and finishes his attack "Lion's Barrage" Sasuke said performing the Lion's Barrage knocking out his target.

"Winner of this match Uchiha Sasuke" Genma said, and as he said it Kakashi went down to secure Sasuke and get him ready for a Resistance Seal to place over the Curse mark.

"Wow, my sister was stronger then that when she was 10 years old, that match sucked" Hanako said and sat against the wall to watch the remaining matches.

After several matches go by it is now Neji vs. Hinata's match, when they final make there way to the Arena, Hanako doesn't really pay attention to the match since she knows who is going to win she just waits for the moment she will need to interrupt the match.

"It was your Destiny to lose to me, and you can't stop it" Neji said going in for the kill, but before he knew it he was now laying on the ground with Hanako in front of Hinata.

"This match is over, she has lost, you don't have to kill her to get your point across" Hanako said "you can reflect on your action on the ground over there"

-groan-Neji finally got up "What the hell, I never seen anyone move that fast before" Neji stated

"I'm afraid the average speed I can move is equal to someone like your friend Lee opened up to the 8th gate, even then it would barely match my normal speed" Hanako said "You- Hanako said pointing to Gaara- keep this in mind before you try to kill anyone here, because I won't hold back when taking you down"

Gaara just looks at her 'I really need to kill her, she would satisfy my Mother's thirst for blood nicely' Gaara thought as Hanako made her way back up to the waiting area.

"Man, she's very scary, what do you think Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"If anything she got faster then the last time we saw her, the lady with the sunglasses we saw a week ago wasn't joking when she said this girl was something else, even with Gaara here, we wouldn't be able to beat Konoha, that girl is to strong, I hate to say it Baki-sensai but we stand no chance of success in the invasion plan" Temari said silently to her team.

"I will be telling the Kazekage that allying with sound against Konoha right now is a suicide mission, that girl Hanako would decimate are forces with little effort, truth is I never seen a ninja who was that strong before" Baki said silently to his team "Gaara, you need to be careful, that girl could easily kill you with out much effort"

"Yes, I could, your little talk is interesting, what are you guys planning anyways?" Hanako said from beside Baki silently, "and before you ask, I'm skilled at sneaking up to others without them knowing, tell you what, me and my squad will do nothing to hamper the invasion plan that Sand and Sound are going to do, so be my guest, the four of us will remain Neutral."

"How the hell" Baki said "what do you mean, aren't you a Konoha ninja, why would you stay out of it?"

"Because, I'm not aligned to any nation, my only responsibility is to protect the Hyper boy and Shy girl over there" Hanako said pointing to Naruto and then Hinata.

"So as long as we don't attack those two you don't care what we do?" Baki asked.

"Correct, so by all means go ahead with your invasion, I won't do anything to stop you, as long as none of your ninja's don't attack those two or one of my Shadow Ninja's they won't have to worry, but the moment they do they will cease to exist" Hanako warned.

"Very well, I will ensure that my ninja's will keep that in mind" Baki said releaved that Hanako and her squad won't interfere with his mission.

Who would have thought Hanako would willingly let the Sound/Sand team up with out aiding Konoha, we'll see if this will sneak up on her and bite her in the rear for not interfering with the invasion.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

As Gaara is in the Air with his sand armor crumbling to pieces around him from Lee's amazing strikes Lee flinches for a mere second which was enough for Gaara to escape the Jutsu Lee was about ready to perform, as Gaara made contact with the Ground the Armor shattered revealing that Gaara was not in fact there "Sand Coffin" Gaara stated sending sand at Lee in hopes to engulf him whole, which Lee managed to get far enough away from Gaara to pervent that "Desert Funeral" and the next thing we know Gaara crushed Lee's left arm and leg forcing him to pass out from the pain while standing, then Gaara sent his sand at Lee yet again hoping to kill Lee this time but was interrupted by Guy with Hanako showing up behind Gaara.

"That's enough, he's done" Hanako said "If you continue to insist on trying to kill the poor boy, I will give you a one way ticket to hell"

"Fine, you win for now, but mark my words, I will feed your blood to mother" Gaara said.

"Highly doubt you have the ability to kill me" Hanako said in a matter of fact voice.

"We will see" Gaara said.

Hanako started heading back as the sand followed behind her then engulfed her whole "Desert Funeral" Gaara said crushing his target whole.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu" Hanako stated from underground and pulled Gaara into the ground then got out of the ground and looked down at Gaara "this will be your final warning, next time you will be buried 6 feet under"

"You got to be joking me, I swear she was in the Desert Coffin" Kankuro stated in dismay.

"why are you so surprised" Hanako said from behind Kankuro, "I haven't left this spot the whole time"

"It's true" Baki stated "what you saw out there were Shadow Clones"

"You got to be kidding me" Kankuro stated.

"Nope, I can perform simple jutsus as well as jutsus I'm extremely familiar with, with out Signs" Hanako said "it's to help prevent some people from copying my jutsus"

"Anyways this match is over, only one left is fatty vs. Boom box boy, my money is on Boom Box Boy between those two" Hanako said.

"Funny, who do you think is the strongest out of the Genin taking the exam?" Kankuro asked.

"Truth, or do you want me to make you feel better?" Hanako said.

"The truth" Kankuro stated trying to get as much information as possible on the Konoha Genin.

"The strongest of the Genin here, is also the only one who couldn't use his strength due to a seal that was put on him by a S-ranked Criminal, believe it or not that Genin is Uzumaki Naruto" Hanako said.

"That dunce, how is he the strongest?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, let's see, 1 like your brother Gaara, Naruto also possesses a Buju within him, 2 unlike Gaara, Naruto has enough chakra to use the most deadliest jutsus just not the experience, 3 if he ever finds out how he should train, in 1 month his strength would be equal to that of a Jonin rather than a low level Chunnin" Hanako said "then again, Naruto can't win due to who he's fighting"

"What?" Kankuro asked then looked at the board in front of the Hokage stating who fights who in the 3rd test "so Naruto is fighting that Hyuga, if he beats him then he will be fighting Gaara next, that would be why he will lose." Kankuro stated.

"Nope, he will lose to Shino if anyone, Neji is to overconfident, Sasuke is to arrogant, Gaara is to blood thristy, even though Naruto has the harder block to win against, he has the best chance of beating everyone in that block." Hanako said "then again I was proven wrong before, so I only make an educated guess on who would win"

"So Naruto maybe the strongest in your opinion, but he doesn't stand a chance of winning?" Kankuro stated.

"Hell, truth is I don't think we will be promoted" Hanako stated.

The boarder between Nation of Rice and nation of fire.

"Almost there, will be in Konoha in 3 more days" Shinto said coming across a group of ninjas heading toward one of Orochimaru's bases.

"So we ally with the Snake, then with his help we can finally kill Naruto and or Hinata" said the group leader.

"Hey, can you guys help me, I seem lost" Shinto said trying to get more information on the group.

"Get lost before we kill you" said one of them.

"Better yet let's just kill him anyways" said the 3rd one in the group.

"Wow, I figured you guy where bad, but to threaten me for asking for directions, that's pretty low" Shinto said.

"So, it's time for you to die" the 4th one of the group said, but noticed he was frozen in place

"Well, you guy are rather stupid, heard you guy plotting to kill Naruto and Hinata, and I'm afraid I can't let you, so you four will die here" Shinto said "Wind Style: Giant Wind Vortex" Shinto then created a giant twister that sucked in the four ninja's shredding them with in it killing all four of them instantly, after words Shinto carried on toward Konoha 'I have to inform Hanako-sama of these guys as soon as possible' Shinto thought.

Haruka and Yukiko finally made it to the Hokage tower to meet with the 3rd Hokage, "Enter" the 3rd Hokage stated.

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed, it appears that the rogues who are trying to kill Naruto are attempting to strike a deal with Orochimaru, question is will they succeed in posing their request to him…


	21. Chapter 21

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

Hanako is enjoy her time in the Konoha hot-spring bathing when she hears a commotion taking placed out side she gets up and walks over to the wall to notice a hole in the wall and looked out side to see a White haired 50 year-old man arguing with the 12 year-old Naruto about knocking out his perverted teacher Ebisu

"Now that you knocked him out your going to teach me super pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"What the hell is up with all the commotion out there, I'm trying to take a bath!" Hanako yelled back.

"Oh, shit, that's Hanako-sama's voice, Super Pervert if you know whats good for you you would step back before she kills you" Naruto said shaking and afraid of Hanako's wrath.

"What are you talking about, she sound beautiful, how is she deadly?" Jiriaya asked.

Hanako then walked out "what the hell is wrong with you idiots, can't you see I'm trying to relax" Hanako said dress in nothing but a towel and to see Jiriaya looking at her lustfully.

"Does my eyes deceive me, she beautiful, hey would you consider being my inspiration for my next book?" Jiriaya asked Hanako.

"Book?, what kind of book?" Hanako said unaware of who Jiriaya is.

"Ichi Ichi Stardom" Jiriaya said with out thinking.

"Hmph, how about I send you to hell instead" Hanako said.

"Please Hanako-sama spare the Pervert, he didn't know not to piss you off" Naruto prayed for Jiriaya's survival.

"Naruto even you know not to piss me off, even the old Fart in the hat knows not to piss me off, yet this perverted idiot doesn't seem to value his life" Hanako said "I'm known as the Ninja Reaper because those who piss me off end up dead"

"Ninja Reaper?" Jiriaya asked "never heard of you"

"Because I'm not from Konoha pervert" Hanako stated "so how to you want your punishment for spying on me while I was bathing?"

"Punishment?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I could break your arm, Smash you to Suna in a single blow, or Castrate you now, chose one" Hanako stated.

"I'm the great Toad Sage named Jiriaya surely you have heard of me" Jiriaya stated.

"Oh, ok Castrating it is" Hanako said prepping herself to kill Jiriaya.

"Hanako-Sama can you train me after you kill this pervert he knocked out my teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Not on your life kid, I have it, I will spare your life you perverted old man if you teach the brat something good for the Chunnin exams he to participate in" she then grabbed Jiriaya by the arm.

"Why should I teach this brat, he hasn't proved he is worth my time" Jiriaya said.

"Because you are his God-Father, is that reason enough you old pervert" Hanako said as she broke Jiriaya's arm.

"Owwwwwwww, you bitch, you broke my arm!" Jiriaya screamed out in pain.

"It's your punishment old fart, I spared your life now train the kid or else I will break more then your arm." Hanako said with an evil glare.

"Alllright, I'll train him" cried Jiriaya.

"Thanks Hanako-sama" Naruto stated while Hanako walked away.

"Also if I find out you been slacking I will come back and make your life a living hell" Hanako warned to the still crying Jiriaya.

"Welcome back Haruka, and who might this be?" the 3rd Hokage asked.

"This is Yukiko Haruno, she's our squad medic and Genjutsu expert, she's also known as the Queen of Nightmares" Haruka stated "but I call her, Pinky"

"It's a pleasure Yukiko-san" the 3rd stated.

"Charmed I'm sure, but you can call my Pinky if you want, Haruka-chan does" Yukiko joked.

"That's alright, I'll call you Yukiko-san" the 3rd stated.

"Thanks, Hokage-sama" Yukiko stated.

"Well Yukiko will stay here to help at the hospital while I go searching for Shinto-kun, so if you will excuse me, I will be going now" Haruka stated as she went out the door.

"So Yukiko-san, you're the daughter of Sakura Haruno?" the 3rd stated.

"Yes, but I don't know who my father is because he died a month after I was born, but has my code name states I'm a master of Illusions" Yukiko stated.

"I see, I was told every member of your squad where S-class ninja's, is that correct?" the 3rd stated.

"Yes, my skills are easily on par with Tsunade-sama's skills when it comes to medical abilities" Yukiko said.

"I see, so your skills will be very useful then, it's a pleasure meeting you" the 3rd stated "If there is nothing else I will see you later, I have a lot of work to do"

"Very well, if you would excuse me Hokage-sama" Yukiko stated while leaving.

Shinto continued toward Konoha as he ran across a camp of rogue ninja gathering supplies to get ready to change locations.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost, can you guys help me?" Shinto stated.

"Sure, where are you trying to get to?" said one of the 8 men at the camp.

"Konoha, I have to meet up with my 3 friends who most likely went there" Shinto said.

"Konoha?, are you a friend of Naruto Uzumaki?" said the same man.

"Yes and no, I'm afraid I don't know him all that well, why do you ask?" Shinto asked.

"If you're a friend of Naruto then your our enemy, prepare to die" he said alarming his 7 friends.

"Hidden Art: Shadow Sewing Jutsu" Shinto said piercing all 8 of them killing them instantly "Guess, I'll keep heading east, until I reach the coast"

A hidden location

"How goes the plan to assassinate Naruto?" said an old guy who appears to be in is late 80s with silvery-grey hair and glasses.

"Sorry to say this, my lord, but all of our squads that where sent have yet to return, something is off, it's as if they have been killed off by an unknown enemy" said Mika who is a wicked looking girl dress in purple with brown hair and black eyes.

"Lord Kabuto, what should we do about this?" asked Shira, who is a guy in his late 30s who wears red armor and has black hair and eyes "you wasted 60 years of your life using that time jutsu to get us here, and we have yet to complete the mission"

"It's alright, when we find out who it is who keeps interrupting my plans they will die soon enough" Kabuto said "Mika, Shira I want you to round up Kira and attack durning the invasion, be sure to kill Naruto or Hinata, or all would be lost, Hanako is to strong in the future, and killing her before she is born is what we need in order to take over the world, she is to great a threat."

"As you wish Kabuto-sama" Shira and Mika stated in unison.

That's it for chapter 21, I figured it was time to introduce the group who constantly attack Naruto who would have thought it was Kabuto from the future, guess he's stubborn and won't die. Reviews are good so please review, also sorry I haven't updated recently, been very busy with work.


	22. Chapter 22

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

As Naruto trains Jiriaya is watching a group of girls playing in the near by river "Ohh, Yes this is Inspirational, this is great research…" Jiriaya said out loud to himself "Ouch" Jiriaya screamed out all of a sudden forgetting his broken arm alerting the girls of his presence "Damn that bitch, she had to break my arm, and push the squirt onto me"

"Hey, pervert look it has arms and legs now" Naruto yelled back to the White haired pervert while pointing down at the attempted summoned animal that is suppose to be a toad but clearly is not one.

"Keep practicing, you'll get it soon" Jiriaya stated irritably.

"Hey, why is this pervert spying on me" Yukiko stated with 3 other girls behind her "does he have a death wish"

"My-my a beautiful girl, what may your name be?" asked Jiriaya perversely.

"You must be the old Pervert, Hanako-sama told me about, that if I catch fooling around to castrate, I am Yukiko the Queen of Nightmares" Yukiko stated and went through 4 signs "Nightmare of a thousand curses" Yukiko then put Jiriaya into a nightmarish illusion.

"Ouch, the pervert just keeps running into your group, so your Yukiko that I've heard about, your quite the looker, in fact you look a lot like Sakura" Naruto stated.

"Thanks, I think, so what is this pervert trying to teach you?" Yukiko stated pointing to the out cold man.

"How to summon Toads, but he brushes it off just to spy on you" Naruto stated.

"Oh really, I'll tell Hanako-sama, alright" Yukiko said as she and her three new friends left.

After 10 minutes Jiriaya finally came to shaking like a scared little boy "who is she, that Genjutsu is S-class, at the very least" Jiriaya stated.

Just then Hanako appears "Yukiko has informed me that your screwing around, old fart, need I remind you of the consequences of fooling around and slacking on the boy's training" Hanako threatened

"Shit" Jiriaya stated afraid of Hanako "Yeah, I will get straight to work"

"To late, Kunai slash Barrage" Hanako stated unleashing a barrage of kunai's temporally cutting off Jiriaya's chakra network and leaving the old fart out cold on the ground "Guess what brat, we are going to teach you something about your Shadow clones, it's called using them correctly when it comes to training, make as many as you can"

"Fine, Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto stated making 167 clones.

"Alright, half of you train in chakra control exercises, we need to improve your reserves, the other half will start endurance training, after an hour you will dispel them, then make as many as you can again, after about 4 days of this I will teach you an A-rank ninjutsu that is useful when used with Shadow clones, it's called the Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu, when we are done, you will be able to make about 1000 clones easily, and blow them up when you need to, this gives you an evil tactic that will completely decimate all your opponents in the exams, in ability you will be equivalent to a Jonin in skill" Hanako stated.

"Really, you guys heard her, get to it" Naruto stated. "so what gives about the clones?"

"The experience they gain you gain, so the training they do will be giving to you as well" Hanako stated.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"If you didn't understand that explanation then wait after the hour and I will show you what I mean" Hanako stated.

"So here you are Lazy-kun" Haruka stated finally coming face to face with Shinto about 400 yards outside Konoha "What where you doing?"

"Ran into several groups of idiots plotting to kill Hinata and Naruto on the way here, they plan to attack during the invasion" Shinto stated Lazily.

"We need to inform Hanako-sama of this right away" Haruka stated "let's go then"

The two head for Konoha.

"I will summon something that even Naruto will not expect, Kushina's body and blood has been found and is ready for the reanimation Jutsu" Kabuto stated to his three flunkies, "She will go with you to claim Naruto's head"

"As you wish" the three stated at once.

At the Hyuga compound

"Well, that's to be expected you're a failure after all" Haishi stated to Hinata disappointed in her utter defeat at the hands of Neji when he noticed movement on the training grounds.

"Pretty mean, if you ask me" Haruka stated "I say, it's due to your piss poor training methods"

"How dare you enter here with out permission and be disrespectful as well!" Haishi said angry toward Haruka.

"Hmph, I'm so scared, what are you going to do to me old man, bore me to death" Hanako stated provoking Haishi even more.

Haishi went in at this exact moment to end Haruka's life when Haruka jumped back and countered Haishi's start to the 8 Tri-grams 64 strikes "Not good enough, you can't beat me with that pathetic skill" Haruka stated then kicked Haishi away from her.

"Kunai Storm Dance" Haruka stated while she set up a Kunai made dome of circling Kunai's around her "I do need someone to test this version of this jutsu on"

Haishi looked speechless at the sight 'she has chakra infused into all the kunai's circling around her, and worst yet is there doesn't appear to be an element infused in any of the kunai's' Haishi thought

"Unlike you, I don't limit myself on melee combat only, these Kunai's are infused with Yang chakra, so there is no way to counter this move out right" Haruka stated.

"Who are you?" Haishi asked.

"I'm Haruka, tracker of Konoha's elite Shadow Ninja's, I have been known by many things, but I guess my most known title is Death Hunter Haruka, I'm classified as an S-class ninja" Haruka stated "truth be told I could even take out the old fart Hokage solo if I wanted to"

"What, you can defeat Sarutobi-dono by yourself?" Haishi stated

"Correct , the old fart would be to easy compared to fighting Hanako-sama" Haruka stated "now to get to why I'm here"

"What is the reason to why you're here?" Haishi asked.

"Hanako-sama want's me to teach Hinata some of my jutsus, just incase the same fools that are after her show up while me or Hanako-sama are not around" Haruka stated.

"Hyuga's don't use jutsus outside our Taijutsu" Haishi stated.

"what makes you think I'm going to teach her something outside the guiding principles of the Hyuga clan" Haruka stated " Kunai Storm Dance: Encircle" as soon as Haruka stated this all her Kunai's began to circle around Haishi.

"Can I ask what it is your going to be teaching her?" Haishi stated Sweating.

"I will be teaching her how to use Kunai's as an extension to her Taijutsu" Haruka stated "in other words the starting point of the jutsu I have up now, what this means is I'm going to teach her how to infuse Kunai's with Yang chakra, which if used correctly can destroy the chakra network of her opponents when used with the Hyuga's 64 Strikes technique"

"What!" Haishi stated.

"Give me a test subject and I can show you what I mean, preferably a member of your esteem counsel since they will not survive this technique and if they did they can no longer be a ninja" Haruka laughed.

"As much as I would like to see some of our Counsel members dead, that I can not do" Haishi stated.

"Spoil sport, fine provide me a target in which to fight with just my Kunai's, I will ensure I don't physically touch them with my Kunai's" Haruka stated.

"I'll participate" Haishi stated.

"Fine" Haruka stated as her Kunai's came back to her, Haishi got prepared to fight as Haruka collected her Kunai's in the air and put them back into there respected pouch keeping two in her hand.

"Shall we Begin" Haishi stated and advanced on Haruka.

Haruka in the mean time just dodged and swiped at Haishi with her Kunai's

"Haishi-sama, half your chakra network just shot down" Neji shouted out to Haishi.

"What, you didn't even touch me" Haishi stated.

"You made this to easy, Hanako-sama would never advance straight up especially against me" Haruka stated slipping her Kunai's away back into there pouch.

"this fight is not over" Haishi stated.

"I'm afraid it is, you don't have enough chakra left currently to use any of the Hyuga clan's jutsus, I just used my Kunai swipe chakra severe jutsu, connecting would have been even worst for you, and if I actually touched a chakra point with this it would have been completely destroyed" Haruka stated "like I stated earlier Hanako wouldn't have been hit this easily, she tends to counter my attack preventing me from completing the motion"

"You plan on teaching Hinata that?" Neji asked.

"that is correct" Haruka stated.

"what makes you think that the jutsu that was used is acceptable within the Hyuga clan?" Haishi stated.

Haruka at this point removed her glasses showing off her Pale Blue eyes "truth be told this is the first time I showed my eyes since coming here, what do you see?" Haruka stated.

"It looks a little like the Byukagan" Neji whispered to himself.

"give the boy a prize" Haruka laughed "what you see is a from of Byukagan that only I possess, I guess you can say it's an advance Byukagan"

"You're a Hyuga" Haishi stated.

"Correct" Haruka stated.

"W-w-wait, didn't Hanako-san say you two where sisters?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Correct, Hanako-sama did say that, sadly she doesn't possess the Hyuga clan's dojutsu, she possess something far stronger, which is why she is classified as a triple S-class ninja, Hanako in fact gets stronger as time goes by" Haruka stated.

"Stronger, so what your saying is she is now stronger then when she interrupted my fight with Hinata-sama" Neji spoke with venom in his voice.

"yes, in fact she has grown maybe 1.2 time stronger since then" Haruka stated "Hanako's rate of development is god like, at this exact moment in time she is nearly 2 time stronger then I am"

"Holy shit" Neji slipped out.

"The idea is to train you, Hinata so that this mystery enemy won't be able to take you down so easily" Haruka stated "once your done with what I'm going to be teaching you, you will be at the very least as strong as a low level Jonin"

Half a month passed with Hanako finishing the training she decide to give Naruto after finding out Jiriaya has been slacking

"There you go, use this jutsu with very little chakra in the exams, you don't want to kill anyone squirt" Hanako said then looked at Jiriaya "finish up with the Jutsu you where teaching him, he's going to need the other chakra that he has, though the Exploding Clone Jutsu is powerful he needs something that he can use to defeat a Hyuga incase Neji closes his chakra points"

"Right" said a bruised and battered Jiriaya as Hanako started to leave

"after the exams your going to teach him his Father's signature jutsu, do I make myself clear" Hanako stated to Jiriaya.

"Crystal clear" Jiriaya stated afraid of what Hanako would do to him.

"Wait you know who my father is?" Naruto stated hoping to get information on at least one of his parents.

"Yes, and no I won't tell you a thing about him, you would end up getting yourself killed, your father made many enemies, maybe about the same number I've made for myself, when you get stronger then maybe I will inform you who he is, but the thing is you need to prove to be at the very least as strong as this pervert" Hanako stated pointed to Jiriaya then she preceded to walk away.

"How does she know who your father is? Only respectable ninja's in Konoha know that information" Jiriaya stated.

"Who knows, sadly she knows a lot of information" Naruto stated then used the summoning jutsu which summoned Gamajiro "Guess that training she had me do improved my reserves"

"I need you to deplete your chakra, ideally we want to tap into that red chakra you have in you, if you can't I can't promise that you would be able to beat Neji" Jiriaya stated.

There you go Chapter 22, sorry for the late update, just been so busy lately.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. So please keep that in mind when you read this.

Day of the 3rd Exam

Hanako and Haruka are in the stadium stands talking with each other with Yukiko and Shinto behind them.

"You all understand the mission correct" Hanako stated.

"Yes the three of us are to keep an eye on Hinata at all time starting from the start of the exam" Haruka stated "When Naruto's group leaves to bring Sasuke back you will silently fellow Naruto's group and make sure he's protected just in case he's attacked, we are not to help with defending Konoha unless we are brought into the fight by the enemy, but only if we or Hinata are attacked"

"Correct, be sure to stick with Hinata" Hanako stated.

Down in the Arena

"Today's events will begin in 5 minutes, so please take your seats" Hayete stated.

"where's Sasuke, why isn't he here yet?" Naruto asked

"If he doesn't show up he will be disqualified" Hayete stated. "would Naruto and Neji stay here the rest can go to the waiting area for there matches" in which all Genin then proceeded to leave to the waiting room.

"This match is between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji, the rules are simple, fight till I say stop, one of you are beaten, your knocked out or your killed, If I say stop you better stop" Hayete stated " Now let this match begin"

In the stands

"Hey Hinata, going to watch Neji beat Naruto?" Kiba said stupidly

"No offense, but odds are not likely that Naruto would lose" Said Haruka who just stepped out from behind Hinata.

"What do you mean, there is no way the dead last can beat Neji" Kiba stated.

"Hanako did teach him something after all, odds are likely what was taught to Naruto would be enough to take down experienced Jonins" Haruka stated.

"What, your kidding, your saying Naruto can take out Jonins" Kiba stated.

"Yeah, Hanako taught him the Exploding Clone Jutsu, if Neji is not careful, he can end up being killed" Haruka stated.

"once a failure always a failure" Neji stated.

"I'll prove you wrong, just wait and see, 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'" Naruto stated making 50 clones.

"Clones are useless against me, 'Byukagan' what they each have chakra, this is no ordinary clone jutsu" Neji stated and advanced on the first clone, when he was about a foot away from it, the clone blew up into his face "he can blow them up" Neji stated bleeding from his left arm.

"So how are going to beat me if you can't touch me, -snicker-" Naruto stated " your going to need to try harder then that"

"If he can blow up his clones, it will only be a matter of time till I'm beaten, who ever taught him knew what they where doing for the most part, '8 tri-grams Palm rotation'" Neji stated activating the palm rotation to take out the clones near him.

"What's wrong are you afraid of me Neji to such a degree you have to use such a jutsu" Naruto stated "I will beat you and show you that my nindo is greater then your destiny"

"I only got a 5th of the clones in that rotation and he's not advancing on me so using the palm rotation will only be useful against a hand full, he's keeping his distance, that one has to be him" Neji stated and advanced on who he thought was Naruto only to have 3 more clones blowing up in his face.

"What's wrong is this all you got?" Naruto stated "you won't last to much longer, how about you give up"

"Hmph, 8 Tri-grams Giant Palm Rotation" Neji shouted out loud and hit all the Naruto clones as well as Naruto hard "I got you now, 8 Tri-grams 2 strikes, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 8 Tri-grams 64 strikes, your through Naruto"

"I won't Give up, even to you" Naruto stated 'give me your chakra you damn fox'

"What's going on his chakra network is reversing the damage?" Neji stated "What are you?"

"I'm far from finished Neji, Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto stated making 100 more clones

"I won't be beaten by you, you Failure, it's your destiny to lose to me" Neji stated advancing into the mass of Naruto's "8 Tri-grams Palm Rotation" -pant- "damn, this is not looking good there are to many of them, and the palm rotation is eating up to much chakra"

" you want to beat me come get me Neji" Naruto stated "if your not going to come to me then I'll go to you" Naruto then advanced onto Neji.

"This isn't good, I don't have the chakra to put up a palm rotation, there is just too many clones, and advancing on them does me no good since they just blow them selves up, Proctor he's to much for me, I forfeit this match" Neji stated exhausted.

"The winner of this match is Naruto" Hayete stated.

"How did Neji lose?" Kiba stated.

"Naruto's chakra reserves are far greater then Neji's, not to mention, that he was pretty much restricted to using the palm rotation to deal with Naruto's clones or else he would take many more injuries, the palm rotation is a chakra heavy move, he just exhausted himself to quick, not to mention Naruto has two different chakra reserves, so shutting one down won't take Naruto down, in essence Neji didn't have the moves to beat Naruto, sadly, the only people in this exam who can deal with Naruto's Exploding Clones are Shino, Temari, Shikamaru or Gaara, 75% of them are on the opposite side of the roster, so in essence the opponents on his side of the roster are the best opponents for him to fight with the Exploding Clone tactic he just used" Haruka stated.

"Holy shit, in other words, Naruto is now a true threat on the battle field, man this is bad" Kiba stated.

"W-way to go N-Naruto, you beat Neji" Hinata stated to herself.

"Now that was unexpected" the fake Kazekage stated "he used a jutsu to keep the whole fight at a distance, and beat a Hyuga by exhausting him, that's quite a feat"

"It would appear Naruto was trained in how to counter a Hyuga efficiently by using the exploding clone jutsu, now that was well thought out, I suspect this is Hanako's doing, Kakashi would have never taught Naruto the exploding clone jutsu" Hiruzen stated.

"I would recommend Naruto for Chunnin, he used tactics that kept the fight in his advantage, he never advanced on the Hyuga at all" the fake Kazekage stated.

"I actually agree with that assessment, Naruto doesn't usually use such tactics, he usually charges in first with out thinking." Hiruzen stated bitterly.

"Bow for you audience kid, you earned it" Hayete stated

'those tactics Hanako-san said to use, actually worked, I can't believe it, I beat Neji' Naruto thought

"If N-naruto got that strong from being taught by one of your group, how strong am I compared to that?" Hinata stuttered out.

"the technique I taught you would efficiently beat the tactic he used, the Chakra sever technique is close to a mid range technique, in which you can dispel almost all the shadow clones before they can even blow up" Haruka stated, "I could completely destroy that kid with out a single clone blowing up on me"

"Your kidding me, you can beat Naruto with out being touched?" Kiba stated "how is that even possible?"

"The techniques I use are meant to fight at a slight distance I never advance to the point those clone would be able to beat me, also my strongest defensive jutsu takes 20 times less chakra then palm rotation and does way more damage to the point I can completely shut him down" Haruka stated.

"the next match will be delayed to after the 4th match so would Kankuro and Shino please come to the arena" Hayete stated.

"Proctor I forfeit my match please proceed to the next Match!" Kankuro yelled out.

"Winner by forfeit Shino Aburime" Hayete stated "Temari and Shikamaru please come down for your match" in which Temari glided down via her fan.

"Come on you slacker, get your lazy ass down here so I can beat it" Temari stated.

Then Shikamaru fell out of the box thanks to Naruto and landed on his head.

Well there's chapter 23, reviews are always nice.


End file.
